Entre ciel et terre
by Adalas
Summary: Beaucoup de choses peuvent basculer lorsque l'on se prend une balle dans l'épaule. John en avait parfaitement conscience, seulement, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait vivre tandis qu'il était entre ciel et terre... (Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

**Rating** : T (slash mais pas de lemon)

 **Parring** : Johnlock

 **Genre** : surnaturel, romance, UA avec perso un peu OOC à cause de l'intrusion du surnaturel.

 **Warning** : beaucoup de fluff mais pas mièvre... du moins, je l'espère.

 **Illustration** : _I just want you to know who I am_ réalisée par mesfaiblesses qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation pour utiliser son fanart posté sur Devianart.

Cette fic avait été supprimée il y a quelques temps car je voulais la remanier. C'est chose faite et, désormais, elle **est achevée** donc, la **parution des chapitres sera régulière.**

Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui l'avaient mis en favori, follow et qui avaient pris le temps de me laisser des review. J'espère que cette seconde version vous plaira. Pas mal de scènes ont été rajoutées et les premiers chapitres modifiés même si la trame reste globalement la même.

Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 _« Je suis peut-être du côté des anges mais n'allez pas croire une seule seconde que c'est un ange qui se tient devant vous »_

S.H : E03S02

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était __ici__ : à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui. La chaleur de l'Afghanistan était écrasante. Tous les jours, le soleil ceignait sa tête d'une couronne de feu qui cuisait son cuir chevelu. John avait l'impression de bouillir sous les couches de son uniforme. Son arme était brûlante dans ses mains. Ses yeux fatigués observaient les vagues de chaleur qui donnait un aspect dansant à l'air sec et chaud.

Le ciel était d'un bleu aveuglant et uniforme qui épuisait l'œil par son vide et son absence de relief. Le paysage n'était qu'un dégradé de jaune et d'orange. Le sable brillait comme un miroir sans fin et les restes du village à moitié détruit par la guerre luisaient sinistrement, formant une ombre torturée sur le sol.

John passa une main moite sur son front et essuya les gouttes de sueur avant qu'elles ne lui tombent dans les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses camarades, quelques pas devant lui, enjamber les débris des bâtiments, soulevant des nuages de poussière dans leur sillage.

Après la dernière attaque des ghazis, ils étaient censés sécuriser le périmètre...

John prenait garde où il mettait les pieds mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il regardait les bâtiments éventrés, les restes calcinés ou réduis en poussière du mobilier, les sinistres tâches couleur de rouille du sang caillé. Ces carcasses d'habitations avaient abrité des familles, des amis, des enfants, des femmes, des vieillards : des gens qui n'aspiraient qu'à vivre leur vie en paix et qui avaient fini enterrés pèle-mêle dans des fosses creusées à la va-vite... La guerre avait tout détruit... John soupira tristement devant l'absurdité humaine.

Les fracas d'une fusillade ricochèrent entre les pans de mur encore debout, sortant le soldat britannique de sa rêverie morose.

John se figea avant d'inspirer brusquement et de s'élancer en direction des détonations et des cris de guerre et de douleur des hommes qui s'affrontaient. Il sauta par dessus les obstacles, tenant fermement son arme, dopé par les jets puissants de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. En un rien de temps, il tourna à l'angle de ce qui était autrefois une rue et vit plusieurs de ses camarades à terre. Leur sang commençait lentement à se répandre autour de leur corps. John accourut vers le plus proche qui tenait entre ses mains tremblantes sa cuisse ensanglantée, une grimace de douleur tordait son visage baigné de transpiration.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un impact violent sur son épaule.

Tout son corps se raidit brusquement avant de tomber en avant avec un bruit sourd. Le choc lui vida les poumons. Une douleur atroce et brûlante se répandit de son articulation jusque dans les extrémités de ses doigts.

Il cligna des yeux, crachant le sable qui avait envahi sa bouche et tenta de respirer. Il n'émit qu'une série de halètements de moribond. Il tourna la tête, les grains de sable griffant sa joue. Il sentit un liquide poisseux et chaud se répandre à une vitesse folle sur sa peau, imbibant les fibres de son treillis. En état de choc, il regarda fixement le sable aspirer son sang goulûment...

Blessé.

Il était blessé !

Sa vision se brouilla. Le ciel bleu s'obscurcit tandis que les détonations devenaient de plus en plus assourdies...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

John flottait.

Il ne sentait plus son corps.

Le temps n'existait plus.

L'espace n'existait plus non plus.

Il n'y avait plus rien hormis cette impression de flottement que lui renvoyait sa conscience hébétée noyée dans une étrange lumière blanche qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Il était bien ici : pas de souffrance, pas de cri, pas de bruit, pas de mouvement...

Il n'y avait qu'une paix léthargique. Ici, il pouvait __dormir.__

Et il allait __s'endormir__ lorsqu'une ombre plana au dessus de lui avant de se poser à ses côtés. Perplexe, il tenta de se concentrer sur cette apparition dont la silhouette sombre contrastait avec la lueur blanche qui l'entourait..

Il leva le regard, cligna des yeux pour focaliser sa vision vacillante mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- Johnny ? Aller Johnny Boy, on ouvre ses yeux et on me regarde. Promis, ça ne sera pas long !

La voix stridente aux intonations chantantes brisa le silence et la léthargie de John qui émit un grognement. Il tenta de lever les yeux dans la direction de la voix...

\- Aller Johnny, encore un effort !

Que cette voix était désagréable ! John voulait la faire taire mais il devait d'abord voir à qui elle appartenait. Clignant une nouvelle fois des yeux, il vit la silhouette gagner en précision. C'est alors qu'il vit un corps vêtu d'un costume noir qui épousait à la perfection ses formes. Ça ressemblait à un Westwood sur-mesure...

\- Hello ! se moqua la voix aiguë.

John leva les yeux un peu plus haut et tomba sur un visage pâle où luisaient des yeux noirs d'une profondeur ahurissante et dérangeante.

\- Z'êtes qui ? Pouvez pas la boucler ? J'veux dormir ! marmonna John d'une voix pâteuse.

L'homme devant lui, ricana :

\- Dormir ? Tu vas avoir l'éternité pour ça, mon grand !

Soudain, la lumière blanche perdit en intensité et John sentit le frisson de l'angoisse serpenter autour de lui. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Qui n'allait pas __du tout__ même !

La somnolence qui l'avait emmitouflé dans sa chaleur bienveillante s'étiola, laissant la place à un froid mordant qui hurlait : __danger__!

\- Aller Johnny, ça suffit. Tu peux te rendormir. Fais de beaux rêves !

La voix était devenue froide, menaçante, _inhumaine_. Avec horreur, John vit les iris noirs luire d'une flamme démente tandis qu'une ombre s'étendait derrière le dos de l'homme. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, John vit l'ombre prendre forme pour donner naissance à deux ailes de chauve-souris décharnées où la membrane avait disparue et où seuls subsistaient les os longs et crochus comme les doigts d'un géant.

Le monstre déploya ses appendices monstrueux dont l'ossature cliqueta sinistrement. John tenta de bouger mais il ne sentait toujours pas son corps. Les yeux écarquillés, il le vit s'approcher de lui, tenant dans ses mains une faux apparue de nulle part et dont la lame courbe aspirait la lumière pour recracher des ténèbres suintantes.

 _ _Mais qu'est-ce que ?!...__

Une faux... Des ailes... une silhouette noire...

Une image fusa dans son esprit désormais totalement alerte : La Grande Faucheuse !

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! gronda John avec un aplomb qu'il était loin de ressentir.

La Faucheuse répondit par un sourire grimaçant et caricatural. Elle leva la faux au-dessus de John qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

\- Touchez-le et je vous tue !

John et la Faucheuse tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix grave et profonde qui venait de résonner. Un troisième protagoniste était apparu. John le dévisagea : long corps mince enveloppé dans un manteau de laine sombre, chevelure bouclée tout aussi sombre qui auréolait un visage de marbre aux pommettes saillantes et aux lèvres bien dessinées. Deux ailes repliées faites de plumes noires et duveteuses encadraient ses flancs. Un ange ! Un ange aux ailes de la couleur des ténèbres. Dans sa main brillait la lame d'une dague effilée et ses yeux d'un gris lumineux qui luisaient d'un éclat dur tandis qu'ils harponnaient le regard sombre de la Faucheuse.

Cette dernière le salua d'un hochement de tête amusé :

\- Sherlock ! Décidément, ton esprit brillant perd de sa superbe si tu comptes tuer La Mort avec ta lame !

Le dénommé Sherlock ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'approcha de John et se plaça à ses côtés, le torse légèrement penché au-dessus de lui, la pointe de la dague dirigée vers la Mort. John vit la Faucheuse arquer un sourcil dédaigneux, tandis que ses lèvres se tordaient dans une moue exprimant un mélange étrange de dégoût, de mépris et d'ennui. Elle tenta de se rapprocher, faisant claquer ses ailes d'os. Sherlock lui répondit en déployant les siennes. Un toit de plume se forma au-dessus de John qui regardait le duel des deux créatures sans pouvoir agir.

\- Sherlock ! siffla la Mort sur un ton d'avertissement.

\- Moriarty ! répliqua Sherlock de sa voix froide et incisive, ses doigts jouant sur le manche de son poignard.

John nota vaguement que même La Mort avait un nom. Quand bien même cette information n'était guère utile...

\- Tu joues les anges gardiens, Sherlock ? On sait tous que tu n'es pas taillé pour jouer les gardes-chiourmes.

Sherlock ne répliqua pas mais il se pencha d'avantage sur John, l'entourant de ses ailes charbonneuses dans une attitude défensive, _protectrice_.

Moriarty soupira, agacé :

\- Barres-toi, Sherlock ! Tu es un ange noir, tu es du même côté que moi. Tu __es__ comme moi !

\- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de John. Il ne mourra pas !

\- Pourtant c'est ce que les gens FONT ! hurla Moriarty.

La folie suintait de La Mort qui agita ses esquisses d'ailes.

\- Pas John ! feula l'ange noir qui posa impérieusement ses grandes mains de part et d'autre de la tête de John. Il fusilla du regard son interlocuteur, le mettant au défi d'avancer puis il approcha son visage de celui du soldat qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. John était épuisé, la périphérie de sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus. Sa tête était cotonneuse et, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre les intentions de Sherlock, il sentit ce dernier plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser à la fois violent et urgent mais... pas exempt d'une certaine douceur...

John sentit la vague de chaleur émanant de Sherlock réchauffer ses lèvres, ses joues, puis son cou, ses épaules... Elle s'étendit dans tout son corps. L'impression de flottement disparu, remplacée par une sensation de pesanteur qui le fit grimacer.

\- Courage, John ! chuchota Sherlock, sa bouche effleurant doucement la sienne, son souffle tiède balayant ses joues.

John cligna des yeux mais tout se brouillait autour de lui. Le toit de plume formé par les immenses ailes de Sherlock devint un vague nuage sombre tandis que la voix de Moriarty devenait de plus en plus inintelligible :

\- On se reverra, ce n'est qu'une question de temps... Sherlock Holmes...

* * *

 **A suivre... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite !**

 **Un immense merci aux gens qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review sur le premier chapitre, donc, merci à : Elie Bluebell, NuwielNew, Clélia Kerlais, marianclea, Sama-66**

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

La première chose que John perçut fut des bip stridents et rythmiques qui percèrent le voile de son sommeil. Il grimaça en revenant peu à peu à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un plafond blafard où brillait un néon tout aussi blafard. Puis ce furent les sensations de son corps qui lui parvinrent : il était allongé sur un lit étroit, une couverture remontée jusqu'à son torse nu. La canule nasale le démangeait. Son bras gauche était replié contre sa poitrine, son épaule enveloppée dans un bandage serré tandis que son bras droit était piqué par une perfusion.

 _ _Que ?...__

Désorienté, seul, groggy par les anti-douleurs, troublé par ce qu'il venait de vivre : la fusillade, la rencontre entre l'ange et le démon, il était perdu et peinait à discerner la réalité du rêve. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, faisant craquer ses cervicales. Il vit un moniteur cardiaque qui émettait ses bips agaçants puis, par la fenêtre, il vit un ciel bleu pâle qui s'obscurcissait. C'était la fin de la journée. Il était à l'hôpital...

\- Bon sang, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?!

Sa voix rauque résonna doucement dans la chambre d'hôpital vide.

\- Un bon moment ! lui répondit un baryton profond sur sa droite.

John tourna vivement la tête dans la direction de la voix et son regard tomba sur un homme enveloppé dans un grand manteau noir. Son visage allongé et ses yeux gris en amande titillaient la mémoire de John sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui semblait familier. Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard clair : mélange d'intelligence, d'inquiétude, de supériorité et de quelque chose d'autre qui lui donnait un frisson d'excitation... Il fronça les sourcils lorsque son œil fut attiré par un mouvement presque indistinct derrière l'homme qui le fixait attentivement.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? reprit la voix et John cligna des yeux, brusquement tiré hors de ses pensées tumultueuses et décousues.

Il vit les lèvres rosées et pulpeuses remuer doucement pour former les mots tandis qu'une ombre bougeait derrière le manteau. Tout à coup, l'ombre se divisa et prit la forme de deux ailes d'onyx qui vinrent draper les flancs de son étrange interlocuteur. Ce dernier resserra ses ailes autour de lui et s'en enveloppa des épaules jusqu'aux chevilles tout en soutenant le regard bleu de John. Les bips du moniteur cardiaque s'accélérèrent tandis que John passait une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres sèches

 _ _Voilà que je me mets à entendre des voix et à voir des trucs bizarres !__ pensa-t-il.

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le baryton murmura d'un ton ennuyé :

\- John, tu n'es pas en train de devenir fou : je suis bien réel.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? questionna John qui s'efforçait de respirer profondément pour rester calme.

L'apparition soupira et avança d'un pas. John se tendit, sur le qui-vive. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir se mettre debout au lieu d'être cloué sur un lit d'hôpital ! Voyant le regard méfiant du blessé, les yeux gris se teintèrent de tristesse avant de retrouver leur neutralité et un frisson parcourut le soldat, réveillant une douleur sourde dans son épaule mutilée.

\- Du calme John, tu vas empirer ta blessure.

\- Qui. Êtes. Vous ? répéta le médecin militaire blessé en détachant chaque mot.

L'inconnu leva une longue main pâle et la posa délicatement sur son front puis, il caressa les mèches blondes. Cependant, John ne ressentit rien si ce n'est une impression de chaleur comme si une brise soufflait doucement... ce contact n'avait absolument rien d'humain !

\- John... je t'observe depuis que tu es en Afghanistan et on s'est déjà vu. Je sais que ton esprit est limité et que tu es blessé mais une balle dans l'épaule n'est pas censé te rendre amnésique.

John ferma brièvement les yeux, un visage pâle encadré par des boucles et des ailes de charbon apparu sur l'écran de ses paupières closes.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-il d'un ton hésitant en rouvrant les yeux pour les fixer sur le visage à sa droite.

La chaleur du contact immatériel de la main blanche dévia sur sa joue puis sur son épaule indemne.

\- Brillant, John !

Le ton était moqueur mais doux.

\- Mais...

John ne put finir sa phrase car un homme entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'une blouse blanche, les cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, un stéthoscope pendant autour de son cou.

\- Ravi de voir que vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, Dr Watson, je suis le Dr Witney ! dit-il chaleureusement, ses yeux verts braqués sur John.

\- Euh... moi aussi, répondit pitoyablement le blessé, l'oreille distraite par le ricanement moqueur de Sherlock qui posa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés.

John sentit la chaleur se répandre sur son cuir chevelu sans qu'il puisse sentir la forme solide des doigts de Sherlock. Il regarda le docteur qui ne sembla pas remarquer la présence incongrue près de son lit et John ne s'étonna même pas que le médecin ne voie pas Sherlock...

Le docteur s'avança et pris ses constantes tout en parlant d'une voix douce et rassurante. A en juger par ses gestes doux et experts et le timbre de sa voix, Il était clair pour John que cet homme adorait son travail :

\- Ça fait 5 jours que vous êtes ici. Ce sont les renforts qui vous ont retrouvé vous, et 3 autres survivants de votre unité. La balle que vous avez reçu a effleuré l'artère sous-clavière et a déchiré votre muscle. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Vous avez eu de la chance : quelques minutes de plus et on aurait rien pu faire. Vous n'aurez pas de séquelles, si ce n'est que votre bras gauche aura une mobilité un peu plus réduite que l'autre et, que vous serez plus enclin à des déchirures musculaires.

John assimila les propos du médecin d'une oreille distraite : lui aussi était docteur ! Il savait tout ça ! Son attention était tournée vers la présence de Sherlock près de lui qui affichait un sourire narquois, un brin ennuyé et supérieur tandis que le docteur Witney débranchait le moniteur cardiaque et lui retirait la canule des narines.

Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit confus. C'est à peine s'il murmura un vague merci à l'homme au yeux verts souriants lorsque ce dernier partit en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et en l'informant qu'une infirmière viendrait demain matin...

\- Un homme jovial, bien sous tout rapports, du moins, en apparence car, lorsqu'on cumule 4 maîtresses alors qu'on est marié, on ne pas dire qu'on soit un mari modèle...

John cligna des yeux, sentant la migraine arriver.

\- Comment vous savez tout ça ?

\- La marque de son alliance est encore visible sur son doigt. Monsieur l'a enlevée car il s'apprête à passer la soirée avec une autre femme que la sienne. J'ai également pu sentir 5 parfums féminins différents, dont un est légèrement plus fort que les autres, sans doute celui de sa femme. Bien que très faibles et pour ainsi dire quasiment indétectables, ils ne m'ont pas échappés, fit Sherlock qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine durant sa tirade, son ego semblant se rengorger à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

-... c'est... woh ! fit John.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil tandis que ses ailes frémissaient autour de lui.

\- Sincèrement, ajouta le soldat alité.

L'individu ailé ne répondit pas mais ses plumes frissonnèrent avec plus de force.

Apparemment le commentaire de John, quoi que peu constructif ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le soldat alité inspira profondément le temps de rassembler toutes ses pensées disparates

– Vous avez des ailes comme les personnages bibliques sur les vitraux des églises. Vous êtes vraiment... un ange ? Et, tant que j'y suis : pourquoi vous êtes là ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vous voir ?

Sherlock ne prononça pas un mot, laissant le silence planer sur la chambre. John sentait toujours sa présence près de lui même si Sherlock était aussi immobile qu'une statue... Une statue qui venait de se matérialiser avec une voix qui lui donnait le frisson à chacune de ses vibrations profondes. Cette voix qui avait un visage unique d'une beauté particulière, et dont les lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes tandis que des ailes d'os cliquetaient sinistrement derrière la cage de plumes noires protectrices...

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec... la chose que vous avez appelé Moriarty... C'était vrai ? Il a aussi dit que vous étiez un ange noir... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

John attendit une réponse mais Sherlock ne répondit toujours pas.

\- Sherlock ? Vous m'entendez ou je parle dans le vide ?

Un soupir fut poussé :

\- Tu devrais dormir, je répondrai à tes questions plus tard... et tu peux me tutoyer.

John serra les dents : il voulait une réponse !

\- Sherlock, grinça-t-il, je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive et la moindre des choses que vous... que tu puisses faire c'est d'arrêter de jouer au mystérieux !

Les yeux gris s'animèrent d'une lueur à la fois surprise et amusée. John eut le souffle coupé lorsque Sherlock recula de quelques pas et déploya ses ailes gigantesques dont l'envergure devait avoisiner les 6 mètres. Les plumes claquèrent comme la voile d'un bateau tandis que l'ange les agitait pour former un tourbillon de plumes autour de lui. John cligna des yeux mais le bref mouvement de ses paupières fut suffisant pour que Sherlock disparaisse de sa vue.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, John parcourut de son regard fébrile la chambre vide et silencieuse...

* * *

 **A suivre... :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents : il faut bien que les choses avancent un peu !**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review sur le chapitre précédant, à savoir : marianclea , Elie Bluebell, Clélia Kerlais, Jehanne Aurelianis, odea nigthingale, **

**Sur ce : Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

John attendit le retour de Sherlock tandis que la nuit tombait petit à petit, mais, bien sûr, l'ange ne revint pas, laissant le blessé seul avec lui-même. John ne doutait plus de l'existence de Sherlock : il n'avait pas une imagination suffisante pour inventer les répliques de l'ange, ni le son vibrant de sa voix... Seigneur cette voix !..

Épuisé par sa blessure et par la présence détonante de Sherlock plus qu'exténuante, le soldat s'endormit malgré son esprit embourbé dans les méandres de ses questionnements. La sortie dramatique de l'ange déployant ses ailes dans un claquement de plumes frémissantes se rejouait encore et encore sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes. La voix non exempt de sensualité et l'éclat étrange qui brillait dans le regard pâle l'accompagnèrent dans son sommeil sans rêve...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

John fut réveillé par un « toc toc » discret sur la porte de sa chambre. S'il avait été un civil, le bruit ne l'aurait pas tiré du sommeil mais, sa formation militaire l'avait doté de réflexes fulgurants qui lui avaient sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Ainsi, il passa en un millième de seconde de l'état léthargique du sommeil à pleinement éveillé et conscient.

Un soleil chaud et lumineux dessinait un carré de lumière sur le sol. Il sentit son épaule l'élancer tandis qu'une jolie infirmière rentrait dans la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres et le plateau du petit déjeuner entre les mains. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui avec une démarche gracieuse et posa près de lui le plateau avec une salutation enjouée prononcée par un agréable soprano chantant. Pendant qu'elle vérifiait sa perfusion et ses constantes, il la détailla. Il apprécia le teint hâlé, les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés attachés en chignon, les traits fins et harmonieux du visage, les yeux d'un brun chaud, les lèvres pulpeuses, les formes discrètes de la poitrine et des hanches que l'on pouvait deviner sous la blouse blanche.

John n'avait pas de femme ni de petite amie. Il savait apprécier la beauté des corps féminins et il plaisait à la gente féminine mais il n'était jamais parvenu à garder ses conquêtes bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il était avec une femme, même si elle lui plaisait, il sentait toujours vibrer autour d'eux une impression que ça ne durerait pas... impression qui n'était guère encourageante pour établir une relation de longue durée... de plus, à cet instant, il n'avait pas particulièrement le désir d'entamer ne serait-ce que la discussion avec la jeune infirmière. Non, son esprit était obnubilé par un jeune homme drapé dans des ailes de jais et une aura de mystère magnétique...

Sherlock...

Sherlock qui lui avait promis de revenir aujourd'hui...

Tiendra-t-il sa promesse ?

 _ _Il a intérêt !__ pensa John qui n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié le départ précipité de Sherlock mais... en même temps, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à être en colère... L'éclat de vulnérabilité qu'il avait eu le temps de voir avant que l'ange ne redevienne maître de lui-même l'avait profondément troublé...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

L'infirmière était en train de changer son bandage lorsque Sherlock revint. Il n'y eut pas de bruit, pas de souffle invisible qui balaya toute la chambre ou de symboles étranges apparaissant sur le sol et les murs. Non, rien de tout cela. John ne sursauta même pas mais son cœur fit une brusque embardée. Il sut que Sherlock revenait avant même que ce dernier n'apparaisse.

C'est d'abord l'impression d'une présence près lui qui se fit plus forte, comme un lien invisible qui se renforce lorsque les partenaires liés se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Puis, devant son lit, au beau milieu de la chambre à la porte close, il vit une silhouette prendre peu à peu forme et substance. Le blessé frissonna au souvenir de La Mort et ses ailes en os mais la réminiscence fut vite chassée lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette élancée de Sherlock encadrée par ses immenses ailes déployées.

Théâtral au possible, Sherlock les replia contre ses flancs dans un mouvement ample puis, il passa ses mains dans sa chevelure indisciplinée pour y mettre un semblant d'ordre mais, il ne réussit qu'à ébouriffer un peu plus les épaisses boucles brunes.

John, empli par un sentiment de familiarité se retint de sourire. Il était autant amusé par l'attitude de Sherlock qui, visiblement, se prenait pour une diva en plein spectacle qu'impressionné par l'aura de puissance froide qui se dégageait de sa silhouette enveloppée dans ses ailes noires.

Ailes noires dont il se surprit à désirer les toucher, les caresser pour voir si elles aussi douces qu'elles paraissaient l'être... suivre de la main le dessin solide des os et effleurer l'alula du bout des doigts puis, rebrousser chemin lentement puis suivre les flancs... sentir la laine du manteau se confondre avec les plumes scapulaires duveteuses puis, dévier légèrement et enfouir ses doigts entre les plumes des tectrices pour sentir la chaleur ouatée de l'ange...

Sa respiration eu quelques ratés qui n'échappèrent pas à l'attention toujours en éveil de Sherlock. John se ressaisit, tâchant tant bien que mal de mettre aux oubliettes ces pensées sensuelles mais déplacées et embarrassantes. Mais enfin : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

L'ange s'approcha de lui, un sourire en coin, les yeux brillants mais il ne dit rien. John s'attendait à un quelconque contact __physique__ qui lui prodiguerait cette étrange chaleur qu'il avait ressentie, mais, contrairement à la journée précédente, Sherlock garda scrupuleusement les mains le long du corps...

Sentant les doigts de l'infirmière resserrer son bandage, John reprit contenance en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul avec Sherlock. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, sentant le regard moqueur de l'ange lui brûler la nuque. La jolie brune, comme le médecin venu lui rendre visite la veille, n'avait pas vu Sherlock apparaître de Dieu seul sait où...

Les mains de l'infirmière arrêtèrent de folâtrer avec douceur et compétence autour de son épaule blessée. Avec un autre sourire, elle l'aida à se réinstaller confortablement dans son lit et lui mit le plateau de nourriture sous le nez. De son soprano chantant, elle lui souhaita un bon appétit et s'éclipsa en promettant de revenir pour lui prodiguer les soins dont avait besoin sa blessure.

Le blessé répondit par un hochement de tête tandis qu'il regardait pensivement le léger balancement des hanches typique d'une démarche féminine...

\- Jolie femme selon les canons de beauté actuels mais qui souffre de mycoses vaginales. Je serai toi, je m'abstiendrai de lui faire la cour.

Un début de conversation tout sauf banal composé avec un manque de tact élevé à un niveau presque artistique !

 _ _Que ?!... Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour... non ! Vaut mieux pas savoir !__

John tourna la tête en direction de Sherlock et tripota l'anse de la tasse de thé encore fumante sur son plateau. Il sentit ses lèvres tressaillir et ses sourcils tressauter comme si les petites lignes pileuses hésitaient entre se froncer ou s'élever pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer, être admiratif ou s'énerver.

L'ange ne sembla pas remarquer les doutes de John quant à sa conduite. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer sa géniale déduction lorsque le soldat l'interrompit d'une voix brusque. Sherlock fronça les sourcils :

\- Un problème ?

\- Aucun, Sherlock !

L'ironie de John passa visiblement par dessus la tête bouclée de l'ange.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas savoir comment-

\- Non, je m'en passerai volontiers ! coupa John qui sentit le regard curieux de Sherlock le balayer de la tête aux pieds.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et se sentit à la fois perplexe et surpris devant la lueur absolument fascinée qui luisait dans les iris glacés. Puis, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres bien dessinées de Sherlock :

\- Tu es médecin. Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas te gêner.

John se contenta de soupirer :

\- Je suis médecin militaire pas gynécologue et puis même : ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit comme si de rien était et encore moins au petit-déj' !

Sherlock pencha la tête comme un oiseau de proie. Ses ailes frémirent autour de sa silhouette élancée. John soutint le regard intense de son compagnon déroutant, sentant ses poils et ses cheveux se hérisser mais il ne ressentait aucune peur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on __dit comme si de rien était__ ?

Le baryton était descendu d'une octave. Le soldat blessé sentit ses tripes s'agiter et son cœur louper un battement.

 _ _Bon sang ! Comment fait-il ça ?!__

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter, tachant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des yeux de Sherlock qui semblaient vouloir le transpercer de part en part tant leur concentration sur lui était intense.

\- Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu me suis depuis quelques temps déjà, murmura le blessé.

Les yeux gris se plissèrent :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était moi ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même : « John, je t'observe depuis que tu es en Afghanistan », cita le médecin avec aplomb.

Sherlock lui adressa un sourire surpris jumelé avec un regard approbateur. John se sentit bêtement heureux de recevoir un tel regard de la part d'un être dont il doutait qu'il fut un jour satisfait de l'attitude de qui que ce soit...

Le militaire plongea le nez dans sa tasse, le thé lui réchauffant agréablement la gorge.

Avec Sherlock à ses côtés, les interrogations de la veille revinrent envahir son esprit au grand galop. Elles se tordaient, s'entremêlaient, formaient des écheveaux inextricables et John eut toutes les peines du monde à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées embrouillées. Il espérait que les réponses de Sherlock pourraient lui apporter quelque lumière sur ce qui était, pour lui, encore incompréhensible...

Sirotant sa tasse, il attendit que Sherlock se jette à l'eau puisqu'il lui avait promis de répondre à ses questions mais l'ange resta muré dans son silence. Son regard acéré ne perdant pas une miette des moindres faits et gestes de John. Se retrouver au centre d'une telle attention était sincèrement dérangeant et le soldat décida d'y mettre un terme. Il posa sa tasse désormais vide sur son plateau, inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

Il focalisa son regard sur le mur en face de lui, une aile noire battant doucement à la périphérie de son champ de vision. John se racla la gorge :

\- Alors... tu es décidé à éclairer ma lanterne aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est ce qui était convenu, répondit Sherlock d'une voix prudente et maussade.

Alerté par ce ton de voix si différent de ceux que Sherlock avait employés, John tourna la tête vers l'ange. Ce dernier resserrait ses ailes autour de lui dans une attitude nerveuse dont il ne semblait pas avoir conscience. Les yeux gris vrillèrent ceux de John mais ce dernier n'y vit aucune lueur narquoise, supérieure ou amusée.

\- Alors, ces questions ? Ça vient ? persifla Sherlock d'une voix froide et ennuyée.

John ne fut pas dupe de la tentative de Sherlock pour cacher son angoisse. L'ange avait beau garder un visage impassible et une voix atone ses ailes trahissaient son état émotionnel...

Mais... en quoi les réponses aux questions de John étaient-elles source d'inquiétude ? De quoi Sherlock pouvait-il bien avoir peur ? De la réaction de John ? Il était clair que l'ange n'avait pas envie d'expliquer la situation à son protégé mais en même temps il s'y forçait...

Une bien curieuse contradiction...

Le blessé soupira et, dans un grognement se décala vers la gauche. Le matelas couina et la blessure de son épaule se réveilla. Il serra les dents et continua de se décaler sur quelques centimètres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?! s'exclama Sherlock en se penchant brutalement en avant pour poser sa grande main sur le front de John. La chaleur coula sur sa peau, apaisante, familière et réconfortante. Bon sang, que ce contact qui n'en était pas vraiment un était __bon__ ! John secoua la tête.

 _ _Concentre-toi !__ se morigéna-t-il.

\- Assis-toi, ordonna le médecin en tapotant le matelas de son bras valide piqué par la perfusion qui avait tenu bon. Il tenta de faire abstraction des élancements qui parcouraient son épaule gauche malgré les anti-douleurs. Épaule qui n'avait __pas du tout__ apprécié la manœuvre pour libérer de la place sur le lit étroit. Le blessé espéra juste ne pas avoir fait sauter ses points de suture tandis que Sherlock le regardait bizarrement :

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu seras mieux assis pour me parler que debout comme si tu avais un balai dans le cul.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil dédaigneux mais un éclat prudent brillait toujours dans son regard et dans l'attitude rigide de ses ailes noires sur ses flancs.

\- Assieds-toi que je ne me sois pas déplacé pour rien !

L'argument de John fit mouche et l'ange s'assit prudemment sur le lit. John ne sentit pas le poids de Sherlock sur le matelas. C'était comme si l'ange n'avait aucune substance, aucune masse...

John attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

\- Alors ?

Silencieux, Sherlock tendit un bras et caressa les cheveux blonds coupés courts, prodiguant sa chaleur sur les mèches dorées. Si cela avait été quelqu'un autre, John se serait dégagé de ces caresses qui violaient son espace vital mais, curieusement, avec Sherlock, il n'en avait pas envie et, de toute façon, il sentait que le jeune homme ailé ne faisait que ce qu'il lui plaisait. Sa sortie de scène dramatique de la veille et son arrivée tout aussi théâtrale ainsi que ses réflexions désagréables et passablement sans gêne en étaient de bons exemples.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Je sais quoi ?

Cette discussion ne rimait à rien. De plus, cela commençait à ressembler à un dialogue de vieux couple de série du dimanche... Tout ce que le soldat exécrait. John plissa les yeux devant chaque dérobade de Sherlock.

 _ _OK... comme pour les gamins : essayons autre chose...__

\- Tu joues au crétin et, autant te le dire tout de suite, ce rôle ne te convient pas... à moins que tu sois vraiment stupide ?...

Le blessé avait prononcé la dernière partie de sa phrase sur un ton malicieux. Piqué au vif, Sherlock mordit à l'hameçon. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace de dégoût et de sa voix grondante il cracha :

\- Ne fais pas l'erreur ne me croire __stupide__ !

\- Alors ne te comportes pas comme si tu l'étais, rétorqua John avec brio.

La joue de l'ange fut agitée par une série de tics et un silence boudeur suivit la réplique du soldat alité.

\- Bon, maintenant, on peut arrêter de tourner autour du pot ?

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Écouter Sherlock expliquer quelque chose relevait du défi. John s'en rendit très vite compte. Surtout quand il devait se forcer à retenir son attention sur les paroles plutôt que sur la main qui caressait continuellement ses cheveux, envoyant des ondes de chaleur sur son crâne. L'ange parlait dans un débit froid et rapide. Les mots s'entrechoquaient pour former un vrombissement continu bien que l'élocution fut parfaite. Chaque mot venait sans aucune hésitation comme un discours appris par cœur mais, il était évident que Sherlock ne récitait pas quelque chose préparé à l'avance.

John avait le sentiment de se faire aspirer et bringuebalé par le monologue qui donnait l'impression d'être bien plus long qu'il ne l'était réellement. Le soldat devait se concentrer pour suivre le fil de pensée de l'ange qui répondait à ses questions mais souvent de manière détournée ou, en mêlant les faits essentiels à des faits secondaires sans que le ton ou le rythme de sa voix ne changeât. Le médecin militaire avait l'impression que Sherlock essayait de le noyer sous un flux continu de parole pour lui éviter de saisir l'essentiel...

Parmi la foule de données mitraillées par Sherlock, John comprit - dans les grandes lignes - que lorsqu'on l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Pendant un bref instant, il avait été mort. C'est grâce à cet état qu'il avait pu voir la Faucheuse et Sherlock par la même occasion.

Pendant que les médecins tentaient de faire repartir son cœur, Sherlock lui avait donné une impulsion, un faible souffle de vie par le biais d'un baiser destiné à lui donner une part de sa propre énergie... Le baiser semblable au bouche à bouche étant le moyen le plus efficace pour pratiquer ce don d'après les dires d'un Sherlock aussi froid qu'un scientifique... du moins... en apparence et John écarta le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes sans vraiment y parvenir...

Sherlock insista aussi avec sarcasme sur la fragilité de la vie humaine et, sur la stupidité de John qui se lançait tête baissée au milieu des rafales de balles pour sauver un abruti déjà condamné, puisque la balle avait traversé son artère fémorale. Mais les commentaires moqueurs et incisifs de l'ange passaient très largement par dessus la tête de John. Le soldat était profondément troublé par l'idée qu'une partie de Sherlock soit __en lui__. Et surtout le fait que ce soit cette partie qui lui permette de voir son sauveur... sauveur qui été auprès de lui pendant tout son service militaire sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte...

Mon Dieu !

Le constat était juste déroutant... pour ne pas dire écrasant...

La matinée était bien avancée et John repoussa le plateau de nourriture presque intact apporté par l'infirmière. Étant médecin, il savait qu'il devait manger s'il voulait guérir rapidement mais il n'avait pas faim. Il sentait son corps devenir lourd et son esprit ralentir. Sa blessure lui ordonnait de prendre du repos malgré la longue nuit de sommeil qu'il avait eu. Ajouté à cela qu'il avait besoin d'un moment pour assimiler tout ce que l'ange venait de lui dire. Sherlock s'en rendit compte. Il se leva, étira ses ailes avant de les replier, les longues plumes noires luisant d'un reflet bleuté dans la lumière du jour. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Tu as encore besoin de dormir, John.

Le médecin militaire combattit ses paupières lourdes. Il était loin d'en avoir fini avec Sherlock. Il lança :

\- Mais... au final, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu étais, Sherlock.

\- A ton avis ?

Sherlock qui s'était détendu pendant qu'il monologuait avait repris un ton prudent, neutre. John soupira :

\- Un ange. Mais pourquoi un ange noir ?

\- Je pensais que c'était évident, John. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de __gentil__ (et le mot fut craché avec un dégoût palpable). Je ne fais pas partie des héros, des saints ou des anges gardiens.

\- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as choisi d'être, murmura John dont les paroles de La Mort raisonnaient dans son esprit « __Tu joues les anges gardiens, Sherlock ? On sait tous que tu n'es pas taillé pour jouer les gardes-chiourmes. »__

Sherlock pinça les lèvres mais garda le silence. Une question fusa dans l'esprit du blessé :

\- Tout le monde a... un ange gardien ?

\- Non, on choisit celui que l'on veut... garder.

John haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi plutôt qu'un autre ?

\- Parce que tu es un peu moins crétin que le reste de la populace.

Une phrase en apparence vexante et passablement odieuse mais qui sonnait faux... comme si, en réalité, elle était un bouclier destiné à cacher quelque chose de profond et sensible... Visiblement le soldat avait mis le doigt sur ce qui angoissait Sherlock. John comprit à cet instant que c'était __cette question__ que l'ange redoutait depuis le début mais... pourquoi ? Le blessé avait bien quelques idées mais il refusa de se pencher dessus. Pas maintenant en tout cas ; il le ferra à tête reposée.

Il poussa un soupir exténué. Nom de Dieu, dans quoi venait-il d'être embarqué ?

Il vit Sherlock déployer ses grandes ailes, prêt à partir mais John ne le voulait pas. D'où venait ce besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui ?!

\- Sherlock ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Partir en coup de vent : ça ne se fait pas. Surtout deux fois de suite ! tu peux rester.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux brillant de cet éclat si particulier qui donnait des frissons.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

La voix était basse, profonde, douce, presque hypnotique.

\- Eh bien, je préfère te savoir ici plutôt qu'en train de te balader dans les couloirs. On va éviter de lancer une rumeur sur un hosto hanté, répliqua John avec humour, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble.

\- Je ne suis visible que pour toi, John.

\- Hmm, restes quand même, toi et moi, on a pas fini de discuter.

\- Merveilleux !

L'ironie de Sherlock amusa John qui se sentait perdre pied. Lui qui s'était tourné vers l'armée pour assouvir son besoin viscéral d'action, d'inattendu, de danger et d'adrénaline, il présentait que ses craintes de l'ennui du retour à la vie civile n'auraient pas lieu d'être...

* * *

 **TBC... :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\ warning guimauve** **/!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Merci à : marianclea, odea nightingale, shinobu24, Elie Bluebell.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Désormais, cela faisait deux semaines que John était hospitalisé. Sa blessure guérissait lentement mais sûrement, la volonté de fer du soldat faisant des merveilles pour reconstituer ses forces. Bientôt, il pourra être rapatrié en Angleterre. La vie dangereuse qu'il menait sur le front afghan n'était plus que du passé. La monotonie de la vie civile sera bientôt son futur... quoique... avec Sherlock à ses côtés, John ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'ange à ses côtés qui se morfondait dans l'ennui et se défoulait sur tous les médecins et infirmières qui venaient s'occuper de John.

Le médecin militaire écoutait donc les déductions sans gêne de Sherlock avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement. Il avait l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un gamin immature bien trop intelligent pour son bien et, parfois, il avait le sentiment que Sherlock n'avait d'angélique que ses ailes majestueuses...

Durant ces deux semaines, John commença à bien connaître son infernal ange gardien et, plus d'une fois, alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas être écrasé par la redoutable intelligence du jeune homme ailé, il songea au fait que Sherlock ferrait un détective hors pair.

Un jour il fit part de sa pensée à l'ange noir, interrompant l'un de ses monologues sans fin. Sherlock le regarda avec des yeux surpris. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, ses iris troublés par un voile rêveur et John sut qu'il avait fait mouche bien avant que la voix grave aux intonations vibrantes ne murmure que c'était là une idée excellente... si toutefois, John voulait travailler avec lui. Le blessé esquissa un sourire avant de s'endormir, le corps encore alourdi par les anti-douleurs.

Un autre jour, il avait demandé à Sherlock d'où il venait. Si les anges existaient... alors, peut-être qu'il y avait un... Paradis ou du moins _quelque chose_ dans _le ciel_ ou _ailleurs..._ ? Sherlock avait laissé échapper malgré lui un bref éclat de rire clair et franc mais, il n'avait pas répondu à la question du soldat alité. Soldat alité qui avait noté combien Sherlock aimait cultiver son aura de mystère qu'il laissait soigneusement planer autour de lui. Et John devait avouer que ça le rendait aussi charismatique qu'agaçant...

Peu à peu, leur complicité se développait. Sherlock avait apporté, malgré tout, quelques réponses aux questions de John et le soldat en avait deviné une bonne moitié dans les non-dit du jeune homme ailé qui gardait jalousement ses secrets et motivations. Les éléments restant encore dans l'obscurité taraudaient l'esprit du militaire : comment Sherlock l'avait-il « choisi » pour reprendre ses propres termes ? Ensuite, en premier lieu, John avait supputé que Sherlock avait jeté son dévolu sur lui car il avait besoin de son aide pour effectuer une quelconque... quoi ? Mission ? Devoir ? Destinée ? John s'était perdu dans ces absurdités avant de remarquer que Sherlock ne lui demandait rien : il se contentait de rester auprès de lui, l'observant avec une lueur étrange et magnétique dans ses iris lorsqu'il était persuadé que John ne le regardait pas.

Et le soldat qui se sentait happé, comme tiré par un lien invisible qui le raccrochait à la présence de Sherlock. Cette attirance que le médecin militaire éprouvait pour l'ange n'était pas naturelle mais pas malsaine non plus. C'était juste un besoin constant d'être auprès de Sherlock, comme si l'ange était une part de lui-même, lui permettant de se sentir entier et serein : complet. Jamais John n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi... envoûtant...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sherlock regardait John dormir.

Le visage du médecin militaire était paisible. Ses cheveux blonds prenaient une teinte argentée sous les lumières de la ville qui chassaient les ténèbres de la nuit. Le jeune homme déploya ses ailes pour les étirer avant de les replier sur ses flancs, ses yeux rivés sur le profil de l'ancien soldat. Il connaissait par cœur les formes de ce visage et la logique aurait voulu qu'il n'accorde pas autant de temps en vaines rêveries futiles mais il en était tout simplement incapable. D'ailleurs, avec John, il en été souvent incapable...

John Watson.

Un patronyme on ne peut plus banal pour un homme qui n'avait absolument rien d'ordinaire... Le contraste était juste saisissant. Tout comme John lui-même et sa personnalité à double facette. Homme à la fois très simple, se contentant des petites choses du quotidien pour être heureux mais en même temps, taillé pour l'incongru, pour le danger, pour l'action, bref, fait pour une vie extraordinaire...

C'était cette dualité qui avait attiré Sherlock comme un aimant, alors qu'il vadrouillait en Afghanistan. Ce petit soldat blond avait attiré son regard alors qu'il n'avait rien pour attirer l'attention d'un être comme lui. Il l'avait suivi et observé avec un œil lointain, passablement ennuyé. Mais, peu à peu l'ennui devint curiosité. Puis, la curiosité devint fascination et intérêt profond.

John était le premier être humain auquel Sherlock s'intéressait et, l'ange devait reconnaître que John était un parfait sujet d'observation.

Cependant, si Sherlock n'avait pas pu prévoir une chose, c'est l'attraction de plus en forte que le petit médecin militaire exerçait sur lui sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Un lien s'était forgé. Un lien mystique mais puissant.

Ainsi, John Watson été passé par plusieurs catégories dans l'esprit de Sherlock :

Soldat quelconque offrant un sujet d'observation passable...

Médecin militaire qui titillait sa curiosité...

John Watson qui stimulait son intérêt et sa fascination...

Puis John, tout simplement John...

Et, enfin : __Son__ John.

Son stupide mais incroyablement courageux John qui avait failli mourir, fauché par une balle...

Son John, à qui il avait offert une part de lui-même pour le tirer des griffes de la Faucheuse...

En faisait ce don, Sherlock savait que son lien avec son protégé se renforcerait mais il n'avait pas prévu que John puisse le voir et l'entendre dès son réveil. Bon sang ! Voir ces yeux céruléens rivés sur les siens, ce ténor s'adresser à lui et __attendre__ sa réponse avait ébranlé l'ange noir au plus profond de lui-même, lui donnant l'impression qu'un courant électrique parcourait la moindre parcelle de peau et chaque plume de ses ailes, faisant frémir ses longues rémiges noires...

Ça avait été puissant, profond, magnétique et Sherlock savait pertinemment que John avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire... même si son protégé avait tout fait pour le masquer. Mais l'ange n'était pas dupe...

Soudain, Sherlock sentit une présence lui hérisser les plumes et les cheveux. Sans qu'il les contrôle, ses ailes se déployèrent toute leur envergure dans un mouvement sec et défensif mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il resta debout, contre le mur, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps profondément endormi de John. Le silence était pesant : le nouvel arrivant ne prononça pas le moindre mot, laissant son aura crépitante de danger et de folie alourdir l'atmosphère.

\- D'ordinaire, on annonce sa présence avant d'arriver, mais il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire... murmura l'ange noir qui savait qui était ce troisième protagoniste.

Sa voix profonde résonna doucement entre les quatre murs sans réveiller John. Sherlock le savait épuisé, et malgré ses réflexes de soldat qui le tiraient du sommeil au moindre bruit, son protégé ne sortirait pas des bras de Morphée avant plusieurs heures.

Moriarty s'avança nonchalamment, ses yeux insondables parcourant chaque recoin de la chambre d'hôpital. Il déploya ses ailes d'os qui cliquetèrent dans le silence avant de les replier contre lui.

\- Puis-je ? demanda-t-il avec un regard insistant sur la chaise de visite en plastique que Sherlock frôlait de son aile droite.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil et La Mort s'assit sur l'inconfortable chaise blanche, ses ailes décharnées dessinant des ombres effilées sur son costume gris. De longues minutes passèrent dans un silence alourdi par les non-dit et crépitant des ondes de pouvoir des deux êtres qui se jaugeaient comme deux adversaires. Sherlock sortit discrètement sa lame qui ne le quittait jamais, de son fourreau, la pointe sortant de sa manche. Il savait que sa dague ne pouvait pas tuer la Mort mais la sentir dans sa main le rassurait.

\- Range-moi ce jouet Sherlock, tu vas te faire mal. Ces lames sont conçues pour vous entre-tuer lorsque vous devez régler vos différents mais elles ne peuvent rien contre moi : je ne suis pas un ange.

Un tic agita la paupière de l'ange noir et, si la pointe du poignard n'était plus visible, ses doigts frôlaient toujours le manche.

\- Comment va Johnny Boy ? questionna Moriarty sur le ton badin d'une conversation ordinaire.

Un ton léger qui n'était qu'une apparence. Ainsi débutaient leurs rencontres : par un quelconque jeu de pouvoir, de défi, de menaces voilées et de folie insérés dans des répliques on ne peut plus ordinaires.

\- Très bien.

\- Ravi de l'entendre.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. La Mort ravie de voir que quelqu'un lui avait échappé ?

\- Tu as bien fait de donner une part de toi pour le sauver. La suite n'en sera que plus amusante. La patience n'est pas une de mes vertus mais je saurais attendre.

\- Attendre quoi ?

La question sortit sans son aval et Sherlock serra les dents, agacé par sa propre stupidité.

Un gloussement malsain sortit de la gorge de Moriarty :

\- Johnny boy est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Tu l'as sauvé du trépas mais c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Et tu as eu raison : quand sa Chute viendra, elle n'en sera que plus rude et définitive pour lui comme pour toi. J'adore les histoires dramatiques... sans doute parce que c'est moi qui fait danser les personnages et qui gagne à chaque fois...

Les dents de Sherlock grincèrent et ses plumes se gonflèrent de colère mais il garda un visage impassible. Moriarty avait raison : John était humain et un jour, il mourra. Que ce soit dans 50 ans ou dans un an, le résultat sera le même : il perdra son protégé. Mais ce n'était pas cette vérité dite par une voix aux intonations aiguës qui lui faisait serrer les dents mais le ton moqueur assaisonné de mépris que Moriarty utilisait pour parler de __son__ John.

\- Les gens ordinaires sont tellement adorables, tu ne trouves pas ? poursuivit La Faucheuse – j'adore les voir danser leurs petites rondes pour finalement tomber dans ma toile. Mais c'est quelque chose que tu connais bien puisque tu as John. « Sherlock Holmes : l'ange noir qui est du côté des Gardiens » voilà une histoire qui promet d'être fascinante ! clama Moriarty.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un feu glacial suintant de folie avant de reprendre leur aspect insondable.

\- Je devrais peut-être me trouver un petit protégé un de ces jours... ça doit être amusant... murmura pensivement Moriarty dont le regard d'obsidienne devint lointain, pensif, rêveur.

Sherlock avait suivi silencieusement les sautes d'humeur versatiles de La Mort, prêt à intervenir si Moriarty faisait un quelconque geste menaçant envers John qui dormait toujours, inconscient du face-à-face qui se jouait à un mètre de lui. Ses ailes noires étaient tendues tout comme son corps rigidifié par la méfiance. Moriarty n'avait pas toujours été un ennemi. Sherlock et lui partageaient beaucoup de points communs : la même intelligence vive et acérée, le même besoin de tenir leurs esprits hors norme occupés, le même pouvoir destructeur profondément enfoui en eux qui dormait d'un sommeil agité... Ensemble, ils pouvaient mettre le monde à feu et à sang car, d'une certaine manière, ils étaient pareils à une exception près : Sherlock tenait en laisse son potentiel destructeur alors que Moriarty se laissait dominer par son penchant pour le chaos.

Cet écart entre eux était minime mais il faisait toute la différence. Différence exacerbée par l'intérêt que Sherlock portait à un certain humain... et si Moriarty voulait s'en prendre à John, il faudrait d'abord qu'il lui passe sur le corps !

Le mouvement des ailes d'os à la périphérie de son champ de vision fit tourner la tête de Sherlock vers La Faucheuse qui se relevait en époussetant sa veste sur mesure.

\- Bon, il va falloir que je me sauve. J'ai été ravi de ce petit échange !

Quoi ? C'était tout ?! Sherlock plissa les yeux. Moriarty était venu dans l'unique but de blablater cinq minutes avant de repartir ? Vraiment ? Mais... d'un autre côté, il avait toujours agi ainsi : s'amusant à apparaître et disparaître tel un fantôme insaisissable qui laissait planer derrière lui une aura de menace sous-jacente, rappel constant de sa présence qui appesantissait l'atmosphère tel un miasme empoisonné. Cette présence impalpable mais imposante faisait frissonner d'appréhension car elle rappelait tel un mantra que, quoique vous fassiez, on vous observait et que vous n'étiez pas seul. __Jamais__. C'était là, la base du pouvoir de Moriarty : il vous tenait par la crainte.

La Faucheuse agita ses ailes dont les os cliquetèrent sinistrement. Sa silhouette devint floue avant de disparaître, laissant Sherlock seul avec John. Ce dernier remua dans son sommeil et l'ange soupira de soulagement. Ses ailes se détendirent, les pointes de ses rémiges primaires frôlèrent le sol, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et ferma les yeux, se contentant de savourer le silence et la présence de John. Soudain, le médecin commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Sherlock inspira profondément et – avec un faible bruissement – il étendit l'une de ses ailes au-dessus du corps de John. Ses plumes formèrent une couverture d'onyx protectrice vivante tandis que l'extrémité de l'aile pendait sur le rebord du lit. Les mouvements nerveux du blessé s'apaisèrent.

Le regard argenté se porta sur le ciel nocturne qui commençait lentement à s'éclaircir : l'aube arrivait et avec elle un nouveau jour en compagnie du médecin militaire... médecin militaire qui ferrait sans doute une drôle de tête s'il en venait à savoir qu'il avait dormi dans les ailes d'un ange...

Cette pensée fit naître un petit rictus sur les lèvres pâles de Sherlock...

* * *

 **A suivre... et oui l'indécrottable fleur bleue que je suis n'a (hélas) pas pu s'empêcher de faire une fin à la fluffytude mièvre à souhait. Mais la suite le sera moins : le sucré, c'est bien mais à petite dose par-ci par-là !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gros chapitre qui fait pas mal bouger les choses... j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/!\ scène un peu violente en fin de chapitre /!\**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Merci aux revieweurs à savoir :** **marianclea** **,** **Clélia Kerlais** **,** **Elie Bluebell** **,** **Jehanne Aurelianis** **,** **odea nigthingale ,** **WhiteWolf26,** **NuwielNew** **.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

L'Angleterre.

John était de retour chez lui après de bons et loyaux services rendus à la patrie sur les terres brûlantes de l'Afghanistan. Il était à Londres et pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression d'être chez lui. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas, ou du moins n'en avait pas l'impression. Sa minable pension ne lui permettait pas de faire des folies, en témoignait l'appartement où il vivait. Son modeste deux pièces mal éclairé donnait plus l'impression d'être une maison conçue pour des schtroumpfs que pour un homme. Sherlock pour qui les problèmes matériels étaient sans intérêts se moquait gentiment en disant que la petite taille de John avait enfin une utilité. Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire tiquer l'ancien soldat qui grimaçait à chaque fois tout en enviant son ange gardien.

Sherlock ne l'avait pas quitté durant toute sa convalescence. Il était devenu une présence constante et John ne pouvait définitivement plus s'en passer. Il partageait un lien avec Sherlock et ce lien rendait sa relation avec l'ange _vitale_. Il avait _besoin_ de lui. N'importe qui en aurait été effrayé mais pas John.

Tandis que son épaule cicatrisait et qu'il recouvrait peu à peu ses forces, il devait composer avec son attraction de plus en plus puissante qu'il ressentait pour l'ange noir. Il savait que cette attraction était réciproque : Tous les soirs, il sentait la chaleur inhumaine indéfinissable des doigts de Sherlock sur toutes les parties accessibles de son corps. Et lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par le sommeil, il percevait, malgré ses paupières closes, l'ombre d'une aile large et puissante se rabattre sur lui comme une seconde couverture...

L'ancien soldat savourait ces instants où l'ange se laissait aller à un peu de douceur, tout en veillant à ne faire aucune remarque sur cette tendresse car, il savait qu'il mettrait Sherlock dans l'embarra. L'ange n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. John le savait parce qu'il avait appris à le connaître.

C'était tout.

Et même si le soldat avait envie de quelque chose de plus fort que cette sensation de chaleur procurée par les doigts et les ailes de l'ange sur lui, il réprimait violemment cette envie car il était conscient qu'il n'aurait jamais plus.

Sherlock et lui n'étaient pas du même monde.

Le constat était simple, implacable et il fallait faire avec. Et malgré ça, John était incapable d'aller voir ailleurs. Créer une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre lui semblait inenvisageable.

Il n'y avait plus que Sherlock...

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'ange qui, lorsqu'il pensait que le médecin militaire ne le regardait pas, était lointain. Comme si quelque chose le tracassait.

Étonnant.

John n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose puisse préoccuper quelqu'un comme Sherlock. Plusieurs fois il avait tenté de percer la carapace de l'ange pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais ses tentatives étaient restées vaines. John avait laissé tomber. Il ne pouvait pas forcer Sherlock à se confier mais il n'oubliait pas non plus tandis qu'il déambulait dans les rues de Londres sans but particulier, ne sachant que faire de son retour à la vie civile et allant, chaque jour de beau temps, se poser sur un banc de Regent's Park pour boire un café.

Les feuilles mortes des arbres l'entourant virevoltaient autour de lui en une pluie mordorée, couvrant son chemin d'un lourd tapis flamboyant qui se mouvait au rythme du souffle du vent automnal...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Depuis la visite de Moriarty, Sherlock veillait, attentif aux moindres détails qui lui indiqueraient les agissements de sa Némésis car, il n'était pas dupe. Il était parfaitement conscient que Moriarty préparait quelque chose. Restait à savoir quoi. La Faucheuse était puissante, pleine de ressources et pouvait faire montre d'un génie redoutable pour tromper l'ennui. Sherlock le savait mieux que quiconque.

Alors, il surveillait les rues de Londres depuis que son protégé était revenu en Grande Bretagne, observant le train-train quotidien des gens, se déplaçant d'un endroit à un autre dans un mouvement de plume de ses immenses ailes et des pans de son long manteau noir. De temps en temps, il apercevait aux coins des rues les chevelures dorées et les ailes blanches des anges qui s'évertuaient à jouer leur rôle de gardien envers leur protégé...

Anges aux ailes immaculées qu'il évitait de rencontrer. Lui et les Gardiens ne faisaient pas bon ménage, et, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais supporté leur caractère de bon samaritain : être gentil était _ennuyeux_.

Une part moqueuse de son esprit lui souffla que John aussi était un bon samaritain mais, il l'étouffa dans l'œuf en songeant que son protégé avait aussi une part d'ombre qui le rendait unique.

Et puis... c'était son John. Et son John surpassait n'importe qui... et son John n'était pas _ennuyeux_...

 _Du moins, pas systématiquement_ , ne put s'empêcher de souffler la petite voix de la mauvaise foi...

Mais ce qu'il avait du mal à s'avouer, c'était qu'il veillait aussi pour s'occuper l'esprit car, son lien avec son protégé, s'il le fascinait et s'il voulait l'exploiter à son maximum, l'intriguait aussi. Jamais aucun humain n'avait eu une telle emprise, une telle attractivité sur lui...

Il veillait donc pour se focaliser sur autre chose, laissant John seul car, le mal-être de l'ancien soldat le déstabilisait. John n'était pas heureux et il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie mais Sherlock ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Sa présence auprès de lui ne semblait pas très efficace pour y remédier alors l'ange noir lui laissait du temps pour être seul avec lui-même, espérant que la solitude serait plus efficace... Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour aider John... et, de toute manière, avec l'ombre de la menace de Moriarty, il avait fort à faire.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Un mois venait de s'écouler. L'automne touchait à sa fin à grands renforts de rafales glacées et de pluies drues qui, telles des lances, transperçaient Londres, forçant les gens à revêtir manteaux, bonnets, gants et écharpes comme une armure d'un ancien temps de guerre. Les parapluies s'élevaient vers le ciel comme des écus du Moyen-Age contre une nuée de flèches ennemies.

La Faucheuse restait silencieuse.

Sherlock commençait à se demander si Moriarty avait été sérieux lors de sa dernière visite. Certes, il n'avait pas ourdi de menace précise mais c'était tout comme. La Mort ne se déplaçait jamais sans une bonne raison et, même si asticoter Sherlock pour s'amuser avait dû être une bonne raison pour Moriarty de venir le voir alors que John dormait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait une autre idée derrière la tête...

 _Mais quoi, bon sang ?_ ne cessait de se dire le jeune homme aux yeux trop pâles et aux ailes charbonneuses.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

John était inquiet.

Depuis leur retour à Londres, Sherlock était lointain mais depuis quelques temps, le terme « lointain » était devenu un bel euphémisme.

Le médecin était parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais, il ne savait pas ce que c'était et Sherlock ne l'aidait pas sur ce point-là. L'ange était taciturne, froid, ne disant jamais rien sur ses journées, se drapant dans ses ailes d'obsidienne dont les plumes semblaient se confondre avec la laine de son manteau. Il se barricadait dans un silence pesant et, pareil à un bloc de glace insensible, il distillait un vent arctique dans le cœur de John qui finissait par se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose pour que Sherlock se comporte de cette manière...

Mais le docteur ne disait rien car il n'avait pas envie que Sherlock lui crache son fiel. Il se contentait donc d'attendre en espérant que Sherlock s'ouvre à lui... Il aurait aimé que l'ange noir lui fasse confiance. Avec tous ces mois passés à ses côtés, même si John n'avait pris conscience de son existence que récemment, Sherlock devrait savoir qu'il était un homme à qui on pouvait faire confiance...

 _Alors pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ?_

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Désormais, l'hiver étendait son emprise sur la ville, l'étouffant dans une lourde chape de givre et de neige. Sherlock voyait bien que la distance qu'il avait mis entre lui et John faisait souffrir son protégé mais il n'avait pas le choix. La traque de ce que manigançait Moriarty accaparait toute son attention et même si la mine lugubre de son John lui serrait le cœur, il ne faisait rien pour y remédier car il ne devait pas être déconcentré. Une fois que le danger sera passé, il pourra accorder tout son temps à son John...

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions sur son protégé par un mouvement de plume à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Instinctivement, il fixa son regard sur les mouvements d'ailes d'un noir huileux malsain. Les appendices angéliques étaient presque aussi massifs que les siens mais leur forme était irrégulière... comme si les os avaient été brisés et s'étaient ressoudés de travers et, les plumes arrachées à certains endroits...

C'était des ailes d'un guerrier.

Un mercenaire qui exhibait fièrement ses cicatrises sous le nez des anges mais non dans le but de flatter son ego. Oh non. C'était une mise en garde : quiconque s'était frotté à lui en avait payé le prix.

Il existait peu d'anges qui consacraient leur vie à la guerre mais il y en avait encore quelques uns.

Sherlock ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir contre quoi ou qui ils se battaient car il n'en avait cure. Tout ce dont il savait c'était que La Faucheuse aimait avoir recourt à leurs services pour faire ses sales besognes.

Le mercenaire tourna à l'angle d'une rue, ses rémiges disparaissant de son champ de vision.

Sherlock le prit en filature : ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait rien trouvé... avec un peu de chance, le soldat serait de mèche avec Moriarty...

Sans un bruit, il suivit l'ange aux ailes tordues. Les rues de Londres défilèrent, l'odeur de la Tamise se fit de plus en plus forte, et bientôt, le large fleuve et les ponts qui l'enjambaient les environnèrent.

Soudain, le mercenaire se figea, ses ailes déployant leur envergure irrégulière. Sherlock s'empressa de se cacher derrière l'un des piliers du pont sous lequel ils se trouvaient mais il ne dut pas être assez discret ou rapide car une voix rocailleuse retentit :

\- Je sais que tu es là petit angelot.

La bouche de Sherlock tiqua lorsqu'il entendit ce surnom désobligeant mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Le patron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi alors, je te conseille de te montrer de ton plein gré ou alors... c'est moi qui vais te sortir de ton trou... Sherlock.

La voix était menaçante et une pointe d'amusement malsain perçait à chaque mot. La curiosité poussa Sherlock à sortir des ombres. Il s'avança lentement, prenant le soin de détailler le sous-fifre. Ce dernier portait lui aussi un long manteau noir et, malgré le vêtement ample, Sherlock pouvait deviner la puissance de la musculature qui se cachait dessous. Le visage, quant à lui, était dur, sans âge, les pommettes saillantes, les yeux fait du même acier que les siens brillaient dans leurs orbites et la chevelure noire était coupée comme celle d'un militaire.

Le mercenaire lui rendit son regard en se léchant la lèvre avec un coup de langue presque obscène.

\- Ainsi c'est donc toi, l'ange noir qui a eu l'idée complètement dingue de jouer les anges gardiens ? Je t'imaginai plus grand et plus... charismatique. Tu es assez banal en fait.

Sherlock ne releva pas la pique et demanda de sa voix la plus basse et la plus froide :

\- Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Un sourire glacial lui répondit.

\- Sébastien Moran... pour vous servir ! ajouta le soldat en s'inclinant, une lueur mauvaise et moqueuse luisant dans ses iris sans couleur.

La courbette dura le temps d'un seconde mais le regard vif de Sherlock eut le temps de remarquer que Moran ménageait sa jambe droite...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services.

\- Je sais. Tu amuses beaucoup le patron tu sais ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oooh oui ! Il adore te voir remuer ciel et terre pour savoir ce qu'il manigance et surtout, ce qui l'amuse... ou l'énerve, ça dépend des jours, c'est de voir qu'un banal humain te tient en laisse comme un chien. Enfin... il va finir par se lasser de ta stupidité.

Les ailes de Sherlock se raidirent et l'ange dut se faire violence pour ne pas les déployer dans un mouvement de défi. Défi auquel Moran se ferrait une joie de répondre. Sherlock ne désirait pas s'engager dans un duel s'il pouvait l'éviter. Les duels entre anges étaient des combats à mort...

Visiblement, le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même agaça le soldat. L'ange noir le vit pincer les lèvres tandis que ses plumes huileuses se gonflaient comme la fourrure d'un chat en colère.

\- Le patron m'a dit tu étais un modèle de froideur. Une véritable machine à penser mais que tu étais en train de te rouiller. J'ai longtemps cogité et... une question m'est venue : si tu es aussi froid que tu le montres... pourquoi le boss pense que tu te ramollies ? Parce que tu t'es mis à jouer les gardes-chiourmes ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu en es venu là ?

\- Vos capacités de réflexions sont réellement éblouissantes... vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ou sur le dos d'une boîte de céréales pour enfants ?

La réplique cinglante de Sherlock fut récompensée par un sourire de prédateur.

\- Oh mais tu risques d'être surpris, petit ange. Bref... pour savoir pourquoi tu es tombé aussi bas, je me suis penché sur la cause principale de tout ce bordel : ton petit protégé.

Sherlock se tendit instinctivement. Une raideur qui n'échappa pas au larbin de La Faucheuse.

\- John... Watson...? Hmm... à voir ta tête, je ne me suis pas trompé de nom. Bref ! Ce Watson devait être un homme hors du commun pour que tu t'y intéresses. Alors je l'ai observé pendant que tu tentais de nous courir après. Il n'a pas très bien réagi à tes absences prolongées, tu sais ?...

Les poings de Sherlock se serrèrent et ses plumes charbonneuses frissonnèrent.

\- … enfin, toujours est-il que ce petit gars n'a pas grand chose pour lui : une jambe boiteuse, une épaule engourdie, une tête d'enterrement et un nom tellement banal que ça en devient risible. Et puis... je me suis dit... Et si le petit angelot en pinçait pour son militaire en mousse ? L'idée était ridicule mais... elle expliquait beaucoup de choses. Et, vue comme je suis en train de te mettre en rogne, je devine que j'ai vu juste. Tu sais que le patron a des projets pour ton chéri ?

\- Moriarty a toujours des projets.

\- Ouais ! ricana le mercenaire mais je trouve l'idée de te faire poiroter, bidon. Il a prévu un grand spectacle pour toi et ton petit militaire mais, perso, j'ai toujours aimé tuer les humains et, plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je peux peut-être... tenter mon coup ? conclu-t-il avec un rictus semblable au sourire d'un dragon.

\- Vous êtes prêt à risquer votre peau pour ça ? murmura la voix de baryton basse et dangereuse

\- Hmmm... Pour être honnête, j'ai surtout besoin de me défouler. Je suis fait pour l'action, les champs de bataille et quand je me m'ennuie... enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin, tu sais très bien ce que l'ennui peut pousser à faire.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Moran était fou, ça ne faisait aucun doute et il était curieux que Moriarty l'ait inclus dans ses plans : les sous-fifres versatiles n'étaient pas exactement l'idéal mais... il était son seul moyen de rattraper la Faucheuse...

\- Vous ne toucherez à un cheveu de John.

Le soldat soupira, ses ailes s'agitèrent dans son dos et quelques plumes tombèrent. Un tic perplexe agita l'œil droit de Sherlock.

\- C'est fou ce que tu marches lorsqu'on implique ton chéri ; il suffit de dire son nom avec une vague menace et te voilà sur le pied de guerre ! Je comprends pourquoi le patron s'est trouvé _une marionnette_ pour s'occuper.

L'ange noir se figea, sentant le sang refluer de son visage.

 _Une marionnette ? Non... ce... c'est pire que ce que je pensais !_

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

L'ange noir étendit ses ailes, éclipsant les reflets huileux de celles de son adversaire.

\- Et je suppose que vous ne me les donnerez pas l'endroit où elle se trouve de votre plein gré ?

\- Moriarty tue les traîtres.

\- Donc vous avait peur de lui. Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous le laissez penser.

\- Surveille tes paroles, angelot de mes deux. Le patron m'a interdit de te toucher avant que le Jeu commence mais je suppose que je peux casser quelques morceaux.

Les ailes autrefois brisées battirent avec force. D'un fourreau masqué sous sa manche, le mercenaire dégaina un long poignard argenté.

Sherlock en fit de même. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas servi de sa lame mais il savait qu'il était un fin bretteur et si le guerrier avait des informations...

Sans un mot, Moran engagea le duel. La lame au clair, il la plongea en avant, droit vers la poitrine de Sherlock, mais, au dernier moment, il changea la direction de son coup et trancha les pointes des longues rémiges primaires de Sherlock. Ce dernier replia son aile amputée d'une partie de ses plumes dans son dos et rendit coup pour coup.

Mais, à chaque attaque portée, sa lame rencontrait celle de Moran. Cependant, si Sherlock ne parvenait pas à atteindre le mercenaire, ses yeux observaient attentivement sa manière de se mouvoir. L'ange noir tenta toutes les bottes qu'il connaissait tout en parant les coup portés à son encontre pour étudier de près son adversaire. Et, il devint vite évident que, si Sherlock voulait avoir une chance de remporter la victoire, il allait devoir viser un point précis.

Moran avait été récemment blessé et cette blessure tout juste cicatrisée était une aubaine pour Sherlock, qui n'était que trop conscient que sans elle, il n'aurait aucune chance : Moran était bien trop expérimenté et même si l'esprit vif et la souplesse de l'ange noir étaient des atouts, il n'était pas de taille face au mercenaire. Mais une blessure... une blessure changeait tout...

Dans un geste fluide, il fit miroiter la pointe de sa lame vers la jugulaire de l'ange pour détourner son attention tandis que dans un croc-en-jambe vicieux, il parvint à déséquilibrer son adversaire. Ce dernier battit des ailes pour ne pas tomber et l'ange noir en profita pour donner un coup de lame à l'endroit exact où il supputait que Moran avait été blessé. Le mercenaire grimaça et fit quelques pas en arrière, ses ailes se repliant autour de lui comme un bouclier.

L'ange noir plongea en avant et lacéra la chair couverte de plumes. Une pluie charbonneuse huileuse recouvrit le sol. L'aile blessée se replia instinctivement dans le dos de l'ange. Sherlock asséna une attaque de taille sur le visage à découvert à défaut de pouvoir atteindre la poitrine. La peau de la joue se fendit d'une estafilade profonde et le soldat répliqua par un coup d'estoc que Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de parer. La lame adverse s'enfonça dans son manteau égratignant la peau de son épaule. Il siffla de douleur. Avec un battement d'aile il esquiva le second coup de Moran qui visait sa poitrine.

Le soldat, bien que blessé commençait à reprendre le dessus. Sherlock se concentra sur l'aile blessée. S'il pouvait l'endommager d'avantage...

Moran devina ses attentions et s'acharna à protéger son aile tout en tentant d'embrocher l'ange noir.

Dans de lourds claquements de plumes, les silhouettes des deux anges semblaient danser tant leurs mouvements étaient fluides et rapides. Le tranchant des lames ricochait contre les parades. Mais Sherlock finit par trouver une ouverture. Il replia ses ailes contre lui et parvint à se faufiler dans le dos du soldat. Puis, dans un déploiement violent de ses ailes massives, il se jeta sur le dos de Moran et entailla profondément l'aile abîmée. La douleur se répercuta dans le corps de l'ange qui se raidit brusquement.

À l'aide d'un croche-pied, Sherlock mit à terre son adversaire et l'y maintint fermement.

Un talon enfoncé dans la nuque, une main empoignant violemment la base de l'aile gauche, Sherlock trancha net l'attribut céleste.

L'ange se cabra et hurla de douleur. Un cri puissant et déchirant mais Sherlock n'avait que faire de cette souffrance. Il lâcha l'aile flasque et posa sa question avec une voix rugissante mais froidement maîtrisée :

\- Où ?!

Le mercenaire, perdu dans sa douleur ne répondit pas. Sa respiration mêlait grognements et halètements laborieux. Le visage de l'ange noir se durcit au point de le rendre monstrueux. À cet instant précis, il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme au comportement de gamin trop inintelligent. Oh non ! Désormais, c'était un ange de la mort, froid, menaçant et sans âme qui se dressait sous l'un des ponts de la Tamise. Il se pencha et fouilla méticuleusement les chairs de la plaie béante du moignon d'aile restant avec la pointe de sa lame.

Le corps du soldat fut prit de soubresauts violents.

\- Parle ! gronda Sherlock, ses yeux luisant d'une flamme sauvage et malsaine : dangereuse.

\- Je... Il...

L'ange ne put poursuivre.

Dans un mouvement soigneusement calculé, Sherlock le retourna sur le dos, s'installa à califourchon sur son torse. Les ailes déployées retombèrent autour d'eux dans une étreinte mortifère. D'une main il appuya sur la clavicule gauche pour peser sur la plaie de tout son poids et de l'autre, il tordit le poignet droit pour lui faire lâcher sa lame. Les cartilages se brisèrent, Moran serra les dents, son aile unique s'agita sur le sol dans des battements de plume convulsifs.

Sherlock pointa sa dague sur le cœur de son ennemi à terre et réitéra sa question. Le guerrier vaincu lâcha une adresse dans un râle laborieux.

La satisfaction de obtention de la victoire fit abaisser l'espace d'une seconde la garde de l'ange. Moran le vit et, malgré son corps hurlant de douleur, il parvint à saisir du bout des doigts son poignard. Malheureusement pour le mercenaire, un éclat lumineux réfracté par sa lame frappa les rétines de Sherlock. Ce dernier se ressaisit et, dans un mouvement plongeant, il porta le coup de grâce.

Moran hurla mais son hurlement prit fin comme si quelque être fait de néant avait actionné un interrupteur.

La mort avait été foudroyante.

Clignant des yeux dans le silence brutalement tombé, Sherlock se releva avec un battement d'aile. Il retira sa dague de la poitrine de Moran...

* * *

 **A suivre ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la suite ! Navrée pour les grosses coquilles du chapitre précédent normalement c'est arrangé grâce à un coup de main de Elie Bluebell.**

 **Merci à : Elie Bluebell, Groggy Soul, marianclea, shinobu24, ****WhiteWolf26** , **Jehanne Aurelianis** , ** Clélia Kerlais.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Dans un ample rempli de ses ailes, l'ange noir contempla le corps inerte qui gisait à ses pieds. Il fixa un bref instant le dessin des ailes et du corps brisés qui, dans un amas informe de peau, de plume et de laine noire, gisaient sur le sable de la berge de la Tamise. Les vaguelettes clapotaient doucement, quelques cris de mouettes se faisaient entendre, mêlés aux ronronnements du trafic londonien...

Sherlock avait mis longtemps avant de découvrir la véritable nature de la menace de La Faucheuse mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de John.

Moriarty, tout comme lui, n'avait pas d'emprise __physique__ sur le monde mais ça ne les empêchait pas de pouvoir exercer une influence sur les êtres dont l'esprit était faible ou dérangé. Ces derniers, entre leurs mains, devenaient de véritables marionnettes n'ayant aucune conscience des fils qui les faisaient se mouvoir. Ce genre d'influence révulsait Sherlock mais était devenue une spécialité de la Faucheuse qui soufflait à l'oreille de ses sbires humains, orchestrant un vaste réseau criminel qui, dans l'ombre, impalpable aux yeux du commun des mortels, exerçait un pouvoir puissant, répandant la mort et la peur sans laisser une trace de leur passage. Moriarty avait de ça de dangereux qu'il contrôlait son réseau mais sans que ce dernier ait conscience de sa présence : il n'était qu'un fantôme qui jouait au marionnettiste.

Ce réseau existait depuis des siècles, mais la situation devenait plus complexe si la Faucheuse avait trouvé son parfait représentant humain pour la représenter...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sherlock, le rencontra à l'adresse donnée par Moran.

Taille moyenne, yeux et cheveux noirs, peau pâle, vêtu d'un Westwood sur mesure, il était le parfait sosie de La Faucheuse et Sherlock ne put retenir un frisson qui agita ses grandes ailes noires, ébouriffant ses plumes. Avec l'équivalent humain de son vieil ennemi, la situation prenait une ampleur plus qu'inquiétante et, si jamais cet homme s'en prenait à John, Sherlock avec son état immatériel ne pourrait rien faire... or, ça ne devait pas arriver. Sous aucun prétexte il ne devait arriver quelque chose de grave à son John. Sherlock ne le _supporterait pas_.

En proie à ses réflexions dont il s'efforçait de ne pas s'alarmer, La Mort apparue alors devant lui. Ses ailes d'os largement déployées formant des mains géantes aux doigts écartés dans son dos, une lueur de démence faisait luire ses iris. Sa Némésis passa une langue rosée sur ses lèvres avant de susurrer :

\- Alors, Sherlock, avoues que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! La probabilité pour qu'un humain soit ma copie conforme, jusqu'à mon nom était de l'ordre de l'improbable.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, ce qui fit glousser La Faucheuse :

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, Sherlock !

Les ailes de Sherlock devinrent rigides dans son dos et il serra les dents, sentant ses molaires grincer tant la pression de ses mâchoires était forte.

\- Moran est mort, lâcha-t-il froidement.

La Faucheuse haussa les épaules et jeta un regard aux rémiges amputées de Sherlock.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'était qu'un mercenaire. Un gorille avec des ailes dans le dos... je l'avais prévenu que sa stupidité causerait sa perte et, honnêtement, tu m'as rendu un service en me débarrassant de lui... bref... ou en étais-je ?... ah oui ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé avant au fait de jouer le rôle de la petite voix dans l'esprit de quelqu'un en particulier... peut-être parce que ça rend les choses trop faciles et ennuyantes ? continua Moriarty sans faire grand cas du silence glacial de Sherlock qui le regardait sans cligner des paupières.

La méfiance rendait son regard froid et métallique tandis que son visage devenait sévère et crispé, ses pommettes menaçant de transpercer sa peau d'ivoire.

\- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vous pouvez atteindre n'importe qui sans cet homme, murmura Sherlock, sa voix grave roulant dans l'air chargé de l'aura de démence de La Faucheuse.

Moriarty suivit du regard la main de Sherlock qui désignait avec un geste vague l'homme aux yeux aussi noirs qu'un puits sans fond qui, de sa voix stridente répondait à un appel téléphonique après que la musique des Bee Gees ait retentit.

La Faucheuse agita ses ailes décharnées autour de sa silhouette – prémices de son départ – et murmura avant de disparaître :

\- Pour voir si tu ferras le choix ultime...

Ces paroles – sibyllines pour n'importe qui – retentirent dans l'esprit de l'ange noir avec la violence d'un ouragan tandis que, dans une envolée de plumes, il partait rejoindre John. Il savait que son protégé - pour le moment - allait bien mais il avait besoin de s'en assurer.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la tête blonde de l'ancien soldat qui tournait à l'angle d'une rue pour rentrer chez lui. Il laissa plusieurs dizaines de mètres entre lui et John. Il avait besoin de se reprendre et il ne voulait pas que le médecin le voie tout de suite. Sherlock était bon acteur mais son masque flegmatique était sans effet lorsqu'il s'agissait de John. Ce dernier aurait tôt fait de remarquer que ça n'allait pas et l'ange n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions qui suivraient inévitablement...

Il inspira profondément, laissant l'air glacé s'infiltrer dans ses poumons tandis qu'il maintenait l'écart entre lui et John – il ne voulait pas non plus mettre trop de distance entre lui et son protégé si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à ce dernier.

Soudain, ses ailes se déployèrent dans un mouvement sec sans qu'il les contrôle. Il sentit ses plumes se gonfler et frissonner désagréablement. Un signe avant coureur qu'il avait de la visite. Une visite dont il se serait passé avec la plus grande joie.

Le nouvel arrivant ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. L'air crépita un bref instant, suivit par un froissement de plumes duveteuses et, enfin, une voix aristocratique bien connue résonna doucement dans son dos :

\- Bonjour petit frère. Ça faisait longtemps. Je vois que tu continues toujours de t'agiter dans tous les sens.

Sherlock se retourna, l'envergure de ses ailes s'étendit sur toute la largeur de la rue déserte, les pointes des restes de ses rémiges primaires frôlant les façades des immeubles. Il serra les dents.

\- Mycroft ! grinça-t-il.

Le susnommé, appuyé nonchalamment sur un parapluie noir, eut un vague sourire en coin. Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur Sherlock, leurs iris brillant d'une intensité accrue, comme s'ils cherchaient à lire dans l'âme de l'ange noir. Ange noir qui pinça les lèvres d'agacement.

Derrière le costume bien coupé de Mycroft, deux ailes grises aux pâles reflets argentés battaient faiblement dans son dos. Ses ailes étaient beaucoup moins impressionnantes que celles de Sherlock, tant par leur envergure que par leur forme. Celles de l'ange noir étaient semblables à de grands cimeterres d'obsidienne pulsant d'énergie et de puissance tandis que celles de Mycroft, légèrement bouffies, faisant d'avantage office d'ailettes atrophiées que d'appendices fait pour le vol.

Comme pour bien appuyer cette différence, Sherlock fit battre ses attributs angéliques dans un mouvement ample et puissant.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Sherlock... tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Sherlock.

L'ange aux petites ailettes argentées s'approcha, faisant quelques moulinets avec son parapluie.

\- Comment va John ?

C'était l'une des spécialités de son aîné : répondre à une interrogation par une autre question. C'est pour quoi, l'ange noir ne répondit pas. De plus, il détestait entendre le nom de son protégé dans la bouche de son frère. John était _à lui_ : il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de prononcer son prénom !

Mycroft, sentant l'élan de possessivité de son cadet, soupira par le nez, sa main se resserra sur son parapluie, ses ailettes rondelettes se contractant dans son dos.

\- Seigneur... tu pourrais faire un effort pour te comporter comme un être civilisé.

\- Malheureusement, je crains que ça ne soit pas possible. Ta seule présence m'en empêche, rétorqua le cadet.

Le visage de Mycroft resta neutre. Seules ses ailes trahirent son agacement lorsque les plumes pâles se gonflèrent et frottèrent les unes contre les autres.

\- Toujours cette aigreur... espérons que John pourra y remédier se contenta-t-il de commenter.

\- Tu es venu pour ressasser le passé ?

\- Non, je voulais m'assurer que tu sais ce que tu fais... pour une fois. Tu t'es fait de la Faucheuse un ennemi puissant. Si tu veux saper ses plans, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance et ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'épauler.

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

\- En quoi tout ça te concerne ?

Un soupir jumelé à un frémissement de plumes grises lui répondit.

\- Tout ce qui te concerne, me concerne, Sherlock. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

L'ange noir émit un borborygme, tourna le dos à son frère et partit à grand pas dans la ruelle où John s'était faufilé. Il voulait rattraper son protégé et – accessoirement – ne plus plus avoir son étouffant frère aîné dans les pattes. Il n'était pas un enfant. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était détaché de son frère ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait renouer avec lui.

\- De plus... je serai peiné s'il t'arrivait malheur...

La voix, quoique toujours désagréablement aristocratique s'était teintée d'une touche d'inquiétude auréolée de sincérité.

Mycroft ne _mentait pas_.

En entendant cette phrase murmurée, Sherlock s'arrêta net. Ses ailes se replièrent sur ses épaules dans un mouvement élégant, se confondant avec son manteau noir, lui donnant une apparence plus humaine. Comme s'il laissait tomber le masque derrière lequel il se cachait.

Son regard crocheta celui de son frère qui n'avait pas bougé.

Une étrange seconde s'écoula tandis que les deux frères semblaient communiquer silencieusement.

Iris d'acier brûlant de vie et d'énergie contre ceux de glace immuable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ?! s'exclama Sherlock qui fit claquer et battre ses grandes ailes, prêt à rejoindre John.

Tandis qu'il disparaissait en quelques battement de plumes souples et puissants, Mycroft soupira. Sa relation avec Sherlock avait – de tout temps – été houleuse et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

Il avait choisi sa voie : ni ange gardien, ni ange noir. Comme le gris argenté de ses ailes pouvait en témoigner, il avait choisi la neutralité. Il était bien au-dessus de tout ça, se contentant de murmurer à l'oreille des dirigeants du royaume, du MI-6 et, occasionnellement, ceux de la banque d'Angleterre. Il aimait sillonner les strates du pouvoir : ombre de bureaucrate imperceptible et indispensable au bon fonctionnement du pays...

Sherlock quant à lui, avait choisi une vie opposée à celle qu'il était censé avoir. Un ange noir qui œuvrait pour le bien... une idée bien saugrenue digne d'un mauvais roman-feuilleton... Mais d'un autre côté, si Sherlock était heureux ainsi... ce n'était pas Mycroft qui allait s'y opposer.

Comme il l'avait dit à son petit frère, il espérait juste que ce dernier sache ce qu'il faisait...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte de son immeuble et quelque chose n'allait résolument pas. Depuis que Sherlock était de retour d'un de ses vagabondages, il émanait de lui une aura ténébreuse d'une intensité telle qu'elle mettait John mal à l'aise. L'ange était près de lui tout en étant ailleurs et l'ancien militaire pressentait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement pas lui plaire. De plus... il manquait des plumes sur l'une des ailes de Sherlock et son manteau était troué au niveau de l'épaule... La crainte se lova dans ses tripes, refusant de partir. Le docteur inspira profondément.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-il, son souffle se condensant en buée dans l'air sec et glacé.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu vas rester ?... N'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il, mettant les mots sur ce qu'il appréhendait depuis son retour à Londres.

Seul le silence lui répondit. John tourna la tête, regardant partout mais il ne vit rien, cependant il sentait toujours la présence familière de Sherlock près de lui. Il lécha nerveusement sa lèvre et appela à nouveau :

\- Sherlock ? Où es-tu ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Sherlock ? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas depuis un moment mais il faut que tu me dises quoi. Ensemble, on trouvera une solution... chuchota-t-il indistinctement, sentant son cœur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- La solution est on ne peut plus simple, John : je dois partir, murmura la voix de Sherlock.

John se figea, son corps devenant froid et raide.

\- Quoi ?!

Il secoua la tête, tentant de se concentrer :

\- Attends, attends, tu ne peux pas partir Sherlock ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu !

L'ange noir ne lui répondit pas.

\- Sherlock ?!

\- Au revoir, John.

Et soudain, ce fut le vide. Un vide béant d'une intensité telle qu'elle lui coupa le souffle.

\- Sherlock ?

Sa voix et ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'il réitéra son appel qui devint déchirant :

\- SHERLOCK !

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

L'anxiété coula dans ses veines comme du venin tandis que le vide prenait peu à peu la place de Sherlock, balayant la chaleur de l'ange d'une rafale glacée. L'anxiété devint peur. La peur devint terreur alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus plombant, de plus en plus étouffant. Il allait l'engloutir. Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler, menaçant de se dérober sous son poids. Il tendit une main aux doigts engourdis par le froid et agrippa de toutes ses forces une gouttière perlée de gouttes de givre. Il appuya sa joue contre le métal froid et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Un lien venait d'être brisé.

Il était seul.

Pour la première fois, il était réellement seul et la douleur du vide était atroce...

Soudain, il perçu un froissement au dessus de lui. Un unique froissement qui brisa le règne du silence. Il leva la tête vers le ciel noir où dansaient les nuages gris parmi les étoiles lointaines et clignotantes mais il ne vit rien.

Le froissement chuinta une nouvelle fois et une unique plume noire virevolta devant son visage, valsant dans l'air froid de la nuit. Puis ce fut une myriade de longues plumes charbonneuses qui tombèrent des cieux avec lenteur. Neige noire qui tourbillonnait devant ses yeux avant de tapir le sol d'une sombre couverture.

John suivit des yeux la chute des plumes, sentant sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Il ne pouvait plus déglutir ni respirer. Un étau comprima sa poitrine tandis que son regard s'embuait peu à peu.

\- Sherlock, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Ses jambes finirent par céder et ses genoux rencontrèrent le tapis de plumes noires. Puis ce fut le tour de ses mains. Les yeux brûlant de larmes contenues, il attrapa une pleine poignée de plumes. Elles étaient chaudes, épaisses, douces. Et elles se refroidissaient peu à peu...


	7. Chapter 7

**Un court chapitre de transition et bravo à marianclea et Jehanne Aurelianis qui ont deviné ce qui arrive à Sherlock... en même temps, c'était prévisible ! :p**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent, à savoir : marianclea, Clélia Kerlais, Elie Blubell, Groggy Soul, Jehanne Aurelianis, **

* * *

John resta à genoux pendant de longues minutes, la poitrine comprimée par la douleur, son âme hurlant en silence la souffrance du vide...

Soudain, les échos d'un grognement émis par une voix grave familière ricochèrent contre les murs de béton. John releva la tête, le cœur et le souffle suspendus, en attente.

Un second grognement vibra dans le lourd silence.

Il venait de derrière lui.

Lentement, il tourna la tête et là, il __le__ vit.

Nu, recroquevillé en position fœtale, sa peau pâle couverte de chair de poule. __Il__ releva la tête. Une tête couverte de boucles d'une couleur identique à celle des plumes tombées et John se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux opalescents surplombant des pommettes hautes.

L'homme nu s'appuya sur un coude et tenta de se relever, le regard toujours fixé sur celui de John. Ce dernier n'osa pas bouger de peur que cette illusion ne disparaisse.

\- John ?

Le cœur de l'ancien soldat bondit au son de cette voix qui l'appelait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il appela d'une voix faible et tremblante :

\- ... Sherlock ?

Un sourire ourla les lèvres de l'ange déchu et John put à nouveau respirer. Il se releva en chancelant, fit quelques pas hésitants et se laissa tomber devant Sherlock. Il attrapa à deux mains le visage aux pommettes saillantes, étudiant avidement ses traits.

La réalité résonna dans son esprit comme un coup de gong retentissant : C'était Sherlock, là, devant lui. Palpable. Vivant. Il était là. __Il était là__. Devant lui. __Avec__ lui.

Le soulagement déferla dans ses veines comme un ras-de-marée et il saisit les épaules pâles - dont l'une été légèrement égratignée - pour serrer dans ses bras le long corps diaphane. C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient se toucher et, malgré le froid mordant, la sensation était grisante. John enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de Sherlock, respirant son odeur épicée. Il sentit les bras de l'ange se refermer sur lui, d'abord timidement, puis avec de plus en plus de force.

Ils étaient ensemble. __Réellement__ ensemble.

John caressa le dos nu, appréciant la douceur de la peau sans défaut sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Puis ses mains rencontrèrent des plaies suintantes tandis que Sherlock étouffait un grognement de douleur. Immédiatement, le docteur se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sherlock et observa ses mains : elles étaient couvertes de sang. La joie teintée d'incrédulité laissa place à une angoisse sourde.

\- Que ?... Bordel, Sherlock, tourne-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

L'ancien soldat ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il le saisit fermement entre ses mains et le fit pivoter. Là ses yeux parcoururent le dos d'albâtre et il prit une inspiration sifflante lorsque ses pupilles tombèrent sur les larges blessures qui ornaient les omoplates de Sherlock.

\- Je vais bien, John, murmura l'ange qui tenta d'adoucir la prise des mains de John. Il y renonça en sentant l'étreinte de fer se resserrer sur ses épaules.

Les plaies étaient à l'endroit exact où, normalement, les immenses ailes noires auraient dû se trouver...

John déglutit :

\- Sherlock...

L'ange déchu attrapa les doigts de John et les serra. L'ancien soldat relâcha sa prise sur les épaules et Sherlock se retourna. Face à lui, il murmura :

\- C'était... la solution...

La phrase était hésitante, hachée, bien loin du débit rapide et sûr de Sherlock. L'ancien militaire ferma les yeux, sentant ceux de l'ange déchu parcourir son visage.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sherlock avait ça ? Et comment ?

Le docteur rouvrit les yeux en entendant l'ange éternuer. Il tomba sur les iris de Sherlock. Il esquissa un pâle sourire et se releva, ses jambes engourdies par le froid. Il déboutonna sa veste et la jeta sur les épaules de l'ange devenu humain puis il retira son écharpe, la déploya pour la nouer autour des hanches étroites afin de préserver la pudeur de Sherlock qui commençait à grelotter.

\- Aller, debout, Sherlock, on va te soigner et te mettre au chaud, tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes dans ce froid.

Il soutint Sherlock et l'aida à avancer tandis qu'il le ramenait chez lui, l'esprit en ébullition...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Les quelques mètres qu'ils durent parcourir dans le froid mordant puis la volée d'escaliers étroits qui menait à l'appartement de John épuisèrent Sherlock. John le sentit devenir de plus en plus lourd contre lui tandis que sa respiration devenait courte et pressée. Les tendons de son cou saillaient, menaçant de déchirer la peau pâle parcourue de chair de poule et de frissons. Sherlock ne poussait pas un seul gémissement mais la douleur était clairement visible dans la rigidité et les tremblements de son corps exténué. John resserra sa prise sur l'ange déchu ; son étreinte devint protectrice. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux élancements de son épaule récemment guérie qui supportait encore mal les efforts physiques car : qu'est-ce qu'une douleur dans l'épaule quand c'était à lui de prendre soin de Sherlock après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui ?

Quand John batailla pour sortir sa clé de sa poche et l'insérer dans la serrure, le bras de Sherlock enroulé mollement autour des épaules de l'ancien soldat glissa et, le jeune homme à peine conscient s'effondra en haletant aux pieds du docteur qui jura dans sa barbe. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte qui alla se fracasser contre le mur. Puis, il s'accroupit, saisit son Gardien sous les aisselles et le soutint tandis que les jambes de l'ange flageolaient dangereusement.

\- Aller, Sherlock, courage, on y est presque !

John actionna l'interrupteur de la lampe d'un coup de coude et mena Sherlock vers son lit. Il l'y allongea sur le flanc pour que le poids du corps ne repose pas sur les plaies qui témoignaient de l'existence passée des ailes charbonneuses.

Le médecin militaire n'avait même pas fini d'étendre doucement Sherlock que ce dernier perdit conscience, vaincu par l'épuisement. Le docteur vérifia son pouls, et, si ce dernier était un peu faible, la régularité des battements qu'il sentait pulser sous ses doigts, le rassura.

John retira sa veste des épaules diaphanes et il découvrit que le sang des blessures du dos avait coulé, formant de longues rigoles sur la peau d'albâtre avant que son écharpe enroulée autour des hanches fines ne les absorbe comme une éponge...

Le docteur alla chercher sa trousse de soin et revint au chevet de Sherlock qui dormait d'un sommeil profond. John désinfecta l'épaule égratignée puis étancha soigneusement les grosses gouttes carmin qui continuaient de dévaler le dos pâle. Il désinfecta avec précaution les larges plaies, qui, fort heureusement n'étaient pas profondes et, enfin, il les enveloppa dans des bandages avant de draper et remonter une couverture jusqu'au menton du jeune homme.

Tandis qu'il soignait son ange gardien, il s'efforça de rester le plus professionnel possible sans, toutefois vraiment y parvenir. Sentir toute cette étendue de peau douce qui se réchauffait peu à peu sous ses doigts lui procurait une sensation indescriptible. C'était tellement puissant et il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps...

Dans le silence de son appartement étriqué John rangea sa trousse de soin, alla laver ses mains tachées de fluide de vie puis il attrapa son unique chaise, la positionna près du lit, s'assit avec un soupir et observa Sherlock dormir. Le sommeil lui donnait un air tellement jeune, tellement vulnérable !

L'ancien soldat sentit monter en lui son instinct protecteur allié à une bouffée de tendresse et, il ne put résister à l'envie de plonger sa main dans la masse de boucles brunes. Ses doigts dansèrent entre les mèches, se délectant de leur texture, de leur douceur puis, peu à peu sa main dévia sur le visage de l'endormi, effleurant dans une caresse aérienne le front blanc auréolé d'une boucle de cheveux noirs, puis les sourcils, descendant sur les paupières closes bordées par de longs cils semblables à des plumeaux puis de son index, il redessina le contour d'une pommette saillante et d'une joue pâle.

John ferma les yeux lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts traça le contour de l'arc de cupidon des lèvres entrouvertes qui, en se réchauffant avaient perdu leur teinte bleutée. Son pouce caressa la lèvre inférieure dans un mouvement aérien... Le docteur sentait des picotements parcourir chaque millimètre de sa peau qui caressait celle de Sherlock. Le contact était tellement tangible, tellement __humain__...

Avec un sourire teinté d'incrédulité, John songea qu'à cet instant les rôles s'étaient inversés : ce n'était plus lui qui était alité, la main de l'ange noir dans ses mèches, mais __lui__ qui veillait sur son Sherlock.

Son esprit était toujours plein d'interrogations sur les motivations de Sherlock qui l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte et sur son comportement froid et distant depuis leur retour à Londres mais la possibilité de pouvoir toucher celui qui, depuis sa blessure de guerre, était devenu son frère d'âme et qui l'attirait inexorablement, les repoussait. John n'oubliait pas mais il préférait savourer l'instant présent... Cet instant dont il avait rêvé sans jamais oser y croire. Maintenant que Sherlock avait un corps fait de chair et de sang, alors tout devenait possible pour eux...

* * *

 ** **Après cette scène fleur bleue... une autre va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez :p****


	8. Chapter 8

****Un chapitre plein de fluff et de guimauve... si vous y êtes allergique, vous pouvez encore partir avant de subir un autre traumatisme !****

 ** **Merci aux revieweur, à savoir : Elie Bluebell, **Amista **(**** guest ** **)** ****Nekonya-Myu** , **Clélia Kerlais** , **odea nightingale** , **marianclea** , **Jehanne Aurelianis**

 ** **Sur cet avertissement, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

Quand Sherlock émergea, il se sentit déboussolé par les sensations de son corps désormais sensible à la matérialité des choses : son flanc s'enfonçant dans un matelas à la fois moelleux et ferme... ses boucles éparpillées sur un oreiller... son nez enfouit dans la chaleur d'un drap de coton... la douceur pelucheuse de la couverture... l'écharpe de John toujours enroulée autour de ses reins... tout était si nouveau... si déstabilisant ! Il se sentait plus faible et le fantôme de ses ailes le fit tiquer.

Son dos malgré les soins dont il reconnaissait la signature – John, qui d'autre ? – l'élança mais la douleur était largement supportable. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait. C'était la seule solution et il n'avait pas à le regretter. Il avait sacrifié ses ailes et il se souvenait sans peine de sa renaissance dans la ruelle. La première chose qu'il avait vu avait été le dos tremblant de John qui, dans un mouvement saccadé, s'était tourné vers lui. La douleur dans les yeux de son protégé avait été comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. La stupéfaction puis la joie incrédule de son John lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'il était là, avec lui, comme un baume apaisant la douleur et le confortant dans la justesse de son choix...

Revenant à l'instant présent, son regard tomba sur la chaise près du lit puis sur un bureau où trônait un ordinateur portable et rien d'autre. Ses pupilles s'agitèrent et il balaya du regard les quatre coins de la petite pièce où il se trouvait. Il la reconnut sans peine. Il était dans le petit appartement de John.

 _ _John !__

Ou était-il ?

Sherlock repoussa la couverture qui tomba au pied du lit. Il se redressa brusquement et un borborygme sortit de sa gorge lorsque son corps refusa de coopérer. Il entendit un léger remue-ménage et John apparut. Sherlock poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que son John s'approchait de lui, la mine à la fois soucieuse et soulagée. Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il sentit les mains du médecin attraper ses épaules pour le forcer à se rallonger en disant qu'il n'était pas encore remis.

\- Sherlock, comment tu te sens ? questionna John qui ne lâcha pas sa prise sur Sherlock quand bien même ce dernier s'était prudemment recouché, incapable de résister à la force de John et ne voulant pas lui résister.

\- Ça va, lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de détourner le regard des iris bleus de John qui brillaient d'une lueur qu'il reconnut sans peine, même si son intensité était inédite. Les mains puissantes du militaire sur sa peau adoucirent leur prise et John se mis à caresser de ses pouces les clavicules puis la poitrine imberbe, visiblement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait.

La sensation des mains de son John sur lui __éteignit__ l'esprit froid et brillant de Sherlock pour le remplacer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud et urgent. _Nouveau_. Sans qu'il leur en ait donné l'ordre, ses mains attrapèrent John tandis que sa tête se soulevait. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un peu durement et ils sursautèrent tout les deux. John se défit de l'emprise de Sherlock, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise mais aussi par l'envie.

\- Aller John, tu attends ça depuis si longtemps, chuchota l'ange noir qui fit intentionnellement vibrer sa voix grave, parfaitement conscient des effets qu'elle avait sur son John.

Le militaire l'observa comme pour être sûr que c'était réellement ce que voulait Sherlock. Ce dernier s'impatienta et attrapa la tête de John, enfonçant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles de John et les trouvèrent...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Les lèvres se choyaient dans un baiser qui s'était fait rêvé et désiré depuis si longtemps. Ils ne se pressaient pas et savouraient l'instant présent qu'il leur était donné. Les bras serraient l'autre comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir. Désormais, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

John avait embrassé bien des femmes dans sa vie mais, l'expérience n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce que Sherlock lui faisait vivre, en dépit de l'inexpérience de l'ange déchu qui teintait le baiser d'une maladresse touchante.

Le docteur, plus expérimenté pris rapidement le contrôle. De la pointe de sa langue, il quémanda l'accès. Accès que Sherlock lui accorda dans un gémissement grave. L'ancien militaire effleura de sa langue sa jumelle, l'appela, l'attira et, pour finir l'entraîna dans une danse envoûtante mais Sherlock apprenait vite et la danse fut bientôt menée à deux.

John serra plus fort contre lui le corps mince et chaud, le soulevant pour caresser le dos tiède, sentant la peau pâle se hérisser en chair de poule dans le sillage de ses doigts qui se repaissaient de la texture ferme et douce... si __vivante__... John n'était pas d'une nature possessive mais une part de son esprit ne put s'empêcher de penser :

 _ _A moi. Maintenant, tu es à moi, Sherlock !__

Lorsque sa main appuya sur les plaies bandées par inadvertance, se fut comme une douche froide : il se retira précipitamment en sentant Sherlock tressaillir de douleur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal aussi, il s'éloigna mais, son poignet fut encerclé par une poigne de fer qui conduisit sa main dans le dos qu'il venait de lâcher, appuyant les doigts de John contre la peau chaude tout en reprenant les lèvres du docteur. Le message était clair « ne te retire pas ». En réponse, le docteur caressa la peau de l'ange déchu, les doigts largement écartés, se gorgeant de cette chaleur si humaine dont il avait tant rêvé...

Dans les tréfonds de son esprit, une part de lui qui se fichait de la morale et de la décence le félicita pour ne pas avoir fait passer à Sherlock un pyjama la veille, le laissant uniquement vêtu de ses bandages et de son écharpe qui faisait office de pagne...

Tandis que ses lèvres dansaient avec celles de Sherlock, les bras de ce dernier resserrèrent leur étreinte autour du corps de l'ancien soldat, soudant leur torses ensemble si fort qu'ils pouvaient sentirent les battements de cœur de l'autre...

Dans un mouvement fluide, Sherlock fit basculer John sur lui avant de rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, son corps allongé sur celui compact et musclé de l'ancien soldat. Le matelas couina sous leurs poids combinés. Le bruit brisa la magie de l'instant.

John sépara leurs lèvres, la respiration haletante. L'acier des yeux de l'ange déchu brillait d'un feu que le médecin n'avait jamais vu...

\- Putain... je suis gay ! souffla John qui laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, la respiration encore un peu courte.

A califourchon au-dessus de lui, Sherlock étouffa un ricanement qui fit vibrer sa poitrine diaphane.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ce genre de considération John et quand bien même, il est absolument ridicule de se préoccuper de préférence sexuelle car je ne suis pas humain, acheva-t-il dans un murmure grave et chaud qui donna le frisson à John.

Seigneur cette voix !

Le médecin leva les bras et encercla le grand brun, l'attirant contre lui. Les doigts enfouis dans les boucles noires et le creux des reins, il plongea son nez dans le long cou pâle, y traça un chemin de baisers légers qui provoquèrent quelques ratés dans la respiration de Sherlock. John sourit contre la peau délicieusement chaude.

\- Pourtant tu as des réactions très humaines, chuchota-t-il avant de happer le lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres pour le relâcher, savourant les heurts qu'il provoquait dans le souffle de l'ange.

Une partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas soumise à l'influence de Sherlock s'étonnait de voir à quel point la présence de ce Sherlock tangible, humain, tellement plus proche de lui que ne l'aurait jamais été le Sherlock encadré de ses ailes, le rendait heureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouver une part de sa jeunesse et de l'insouciance qu'il avait perdu dans le désert afghan. C'était étourdissant...

Revenant à l'instant présent, de ses mains à la peau brunie, il encadra le visage pâle qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, Sherlock, et ce, même quand tu avais tes ailes..

\- Hmmph, grogna Sherlock.

\- … Jamais vu un gamin pareil, acheva John avant de relever la tête pour happer les lèvres si tentantes et si bien dessinées.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sherlock laissa John l'embrasser une seconde fois, son cerveau partiellement mis hors circuit. Les sensations du toucher étaient tellement fortes ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que le simple fait d'avoir un corps contre lui puisse être aussi puissant. Et le fait que ce soit celui de John décuplait les sensations, Sherlock en était certain car, rien que l'idée éphémère d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui en train de le toucher, le remplissait de dégoût et d'horreur.

Il n'y avait que John.

Il répondit au baiser de l'ancien soldat, mettant, malgré son inexpérience, une touche de possessivité. Il se pencha d'avantage, recouvrant le corps de son médecin du sien, sentant chaque courbe, chaque muscle, chaque frémissement des membres et de la poitrine contre sa peau sensible.

John était à lui. A lui et à personne d'autre.

Il l'avait choisi donc il était à lui.

 _ _Tu es à moi, John !__ pensa-t-il en faufilant une main sous la nuque de l'ancien militaire pour soulever sa tête. Il libéra ses lèvres de celles de John et vint embrasser la pointe de son nez puis son front.

La tendresse après la possessivité.

John baissa la tête et il le sentit soupirer dans son cou. Le souffle chaud balaya sa peau dans une caresse qui fit courir sur son corps d'albâtre un frisson délicieux...

Sherlock finit par se dégager gentiment des bras de John et s'assit au bord du lit. Le temps des câlins était fini... pour le moment. John ne tarda pas à faire de même. Sans dire un mot, le médecin se leva, ouvrit son armoire et tendit à Sherlock une robe de chambre :

\- Elle sera sans doute trop petite pour toi mais c'est mieux que rien en attendant de te trouver des vêtements à ta taille.

Sherlock attrapa le vêtement que lui tendait John, le déplia et tenta de l'enfiler mais le jeu des muscles qui actionnait ses épaules mis en mouvement ses omoplates blessées. Il étouffa un grognement de douleur qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe fine de John qui s'avança d'un pas, lui repris le vêtement et l'aida à l'enfiler. Tandis que Sherlock serrait les pans laineux contre sa poitrine, John se dirigea vers son coin cuisine et mis en marche la bouilloire.

 _ _Maintenant John veut des explications.__

Sherlock s'en doutait. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? John, même s'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui sur le plan intellectuel n'était pas stupide pour autant. C'était son John, pas un mouton de Panurge qui allait bêtement le suivre sans rien dire.

L'ange déchu savait ce qu'il allait dire à son protégé mais il savait aussi ce qu'il allait omettre. Son attachement de plus en plus profond pour le médecin n'était pas nouveau. Il avait eu vite fait de s'en rendre compte et largement le temps d'y réfléchir mais... ses émotions et les actes qu'elles provoquaient – surtout maintenant qu'il avait un corps humain – ne cessaient pas pour autant de le surprendre et il éprouvait malgré tout une certaine retenue.

Une retenue que John avait le pouvoir de balayer d'un simple effleurement susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Voix qu'il s'empressa de faire taire.

Il avait confiance en John. Malgré son nouvel état auquel il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué, il savait que John ne prendrait pas le dessus, ne le considérerait pas comme faible et ne l'utiliserait pas comme un objet. Mais, après avoir passé autant de temps en solitaire, hors des chemins tout tracés du monde, à voyager dans le mouvement de ses ailes noires, une partie de lui revendiquait une certaine forme d'indépendance. Indépendance quelque peu mise à mal par son besoin d'avoir John avec lui. En résumé, si John mesurait le degré d'intensité de son besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui, une part de Sherlock craignait que John en soit effrayé et le laisse tomber... ce qu'il aurait été incapable de faire quand il avait sa forme ailée et pouvait le suivre n'importe où.

Une autre part de lui craignait que cela devienne une faiblesse car, l'amour était une faiblesse. Sherlock avait vu les ravages qu'il pouvait faire. Mais, malgré ça, il était resté avec John car, il aimait le risque. Et il _voulait_ son John.

Ce dernier le sortit de ses réflexions en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

La première chose que Sherlock allait avaler maintenant qu'il était humain était le thé de John... une curieuse coïncidence.

John s'assit à côté de lui, sur le matelas, avala deux gorgées de sa boisson chaude avant de se lancer. Sherlock s'efforça de lui répondre. Il lui parla de son combat contre Moran, de la Faucheuse et de son alter ego humain, de la menace qui planait, de son sacrifice car sa forme angélique ne lui serait pas utile pour contrecarrer les plans d'un génie du crime humain...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Sa tasse reposant sur ses genoux, John écoutait Sherlock monologuer. Le rideau se levait enfin sur la question de la distance que Sherlock avait mis entre eux depuis leur retour à Londres et aussi sur ce qui c'était passé la veille.

John écoutait, s'efforçant de ne pas sourire à la fois amusé et profondément touché devant la tentative de Sherlock pour rester froid et professionnel mais, l'ancien militaire n'était pas dupe du fait que Sherlock avait avant tout agit pour lui et non dans le but de débarrasser l'Angleterre d'un réseau criminel pour assouvir un besoin de justice. L'ange déchu semblait avoir un peu de mal à accepter l'attachement qu'il lui portait et qui était réciproque et... le moment qu'il avait échangé, enchevêtrés sur son lit n'avait pas dû beaucoup aider. Mais John ne dit rien de ce qui traversait son esprit. Il connaissait Sherlock et savait qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps. Lui laisser du temps était une manière de dire « tu peux me faire confiance ». C'était à Sherlock de faire le point de lui-même sans être poussé dans ses retranchements. Et, de toute façon, rien ne pressait : une fois la menace de Moriarty écartée (et John ne doutait pas de leur réussite grâce au génie de Sherlock qui faisait de lui un détective hors pair) ils auraient toute leur vie devant eux. Une bouffée d'euphorie monta dans sa poitrine à la perspective de vivre avec Sherlock.

Tandis que le silence retombait dans son deux pièces étriqué, John se mit à imagier sa vie dans un grand appartement un peu bordélique, à poursuivre les criminels pour gagner leur vie, l'adrénaline et le danger se mêlant au quotidien plus tranquille...

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Le plus gros chapitre de cette fic, mais nécessaire car il pose les bases d'une nouvelle vie.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, à savoir : Jehanne Aurelianis, Elie Bluebell, Clélia Kerlais, Shinobu24, Goggy Soul, Mimi Kutsune, odea nitghingale, marianclea, gleugleu** (guest) **.**

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

\- Bordel mais tu peux me dire où t'étais passé ?! éructa John quand la porte de son appartement se fracassa contre le mur pour laisser passer Sherlock.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa dans l'entrée, haussa un sourcil qui signifiait « John, ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà ».

Le médecin serra le poing, transformant le mot qu'il avait trouvé ce matin pendant qu'il prenait sa douche après leur séance câline et leur petit déjeuné composé d'une tasse de thé, en une boulette de papier compact.

 _ _« Je reviens. SH »__

Voilà tout ce que Sherlock avait daigné écrire avant de s'éclipser comme un voleur pendant 3 _longues_ heures tandis que l'ancien militaire avait eu le dos tourné. Quand John était sorti de la salle de bain pour trouver l'appartement vide. Il avait eu bien du mal à refréner le sentiment de panique qui l'avait pris aux tripes. Un Sherlock sans ses ailes, qui malgré son génie était un novice des relations humaines. Un Moriarty qui courrait dans la nature avec la Faucheuse pour lui murmurer de sombres plans... il y avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui. Et Sherlock qui partait faire une balade en laissant John derrière lui !

L'espace d'une seconde, le soldat avait songé à partir à sa recherche mais, ça aurait été comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin : Londres était immense et il aurait fallu un sacré coup de chance pour que John tombe sur Sherlock au détour d'une avenue. Non, la seule chose qu'il avait pu faire avait été d'attendre le retour de cet imbécile en faisant les cent pas, tout en se promettant de casser la figure de l'ange déchu quand il reviendrait.

Fort heureusement, ledit ange n'avait pas mis longtemps et le voilà qui se tenait là. Fier et fringuant, pas du tout coupable d'avoir manqué de rendre chèvre son ancien protégé.

Ce dernier inspira profondément et c'est alors qu'il remarqua la tenue de Sherlock : chemise violette près du corps, veste et pantalon de costume noir, chaussures en cuir, écharpe bleu profond... et long manteau de laine noire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il avait avant de devenir humain. Un manteau dont le prix devait sans doute avoisiner une somme à quatre chiffres...

Ainsi donc, Sherlock était parti faire des emplettes... avec rien d'autre sur le dos que la robe de chambre éliminée prêtée par John...

\- John ? Tu comptes rester planter là à me fixer pendant combien de temps ?

La voix passablement ennuyée de l'ange tira John de ses songeries. L'ancien militaire s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver devant Sherlock. Ce dernier baissa la tête, ne le quittant pas du regard. John serra les dents et son poing partit pour percuter la mâchoire du grand brun. Celui-ci, sous l'impact, recula de deux pas avec une exclamation de surprise plus que de douleur – John avait, malgré sa colère, maîtrisé sa force. Il porta la main à sa mâchoire rougie, regardant l'ancien soldat avec un œil nouveau :

\- John ? demanda-t-il avec une trace d'hésitation voire d'incertitude.

Le soldat s'avança encore et saisit Sherlock par le collet, rapprochant leurs visages, ignorant les douces vagues de chaleur qu'irradiait le grand corps pâle enveloppé dans son manteau et gronda :

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! T'as compris ?! As-tu conscience de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?! Je te signale que Moriarty est toujours là ; dehors et toi tu pars faire du shopping ?! T'es inconscient ou juste demeuré ?!

Avant que Sherlock n'ait pu répondre, John le relâcha violemment. L'ange déchu perdit l'équilibre et d'une manière fort disgracieuse, finit par terre, sur son séant avec un John furieux qui le surplombait, des éclairs dans les yeux, les dents et les poings serrés. La chute réveilla la douleur sourde dans ses omoplates à vif et Sherlock grimaça. La sensation de ses ailes fantômes était encore présente. S'il les avait eu, il aurait rétabli son équilibre sans problème grâce un gracieux battement de plumes... s'il les avait eu, John n'aurait pas pu le frapper...

Devant sa douleur manifeste, le médecin ferma les yeux, respira à fond et sa colère sembla se résorber.

Après tout, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal et puis... il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : correctement vêtu, Sherlock était maintenant présentable... encore fallait-il qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche...

 _ _C'est toujours ça de pris__ , se dit John en tentant de philosopher.

L'ange se releva prudemment et laissa le silence planer dans le petit appartement avant de murmurer en écartant les pans de son manteau pour entrouvrir le vêtement :

\- Mais c'est mieux comme ça, non ?

John soupira. Effectivement, son Sherlock avait une belle allure mais ça n'excusait pas son comportement d'insouciant... enfin, ce n'était pas comme si le soldat rapatrié n'en avait pas l'habitude. Et cette phrase murmurée avec une voix presque enfantine qui attendait une approbation de sa part sonnait comme des excuses. Bien entendu, Sherlock était incapable de s'excuser en bonne et due forme, à moins que le ciel ne soit sur le point de lui tomber sur le coin de la figure. Mais, il paraissait évident que faire s'inquiéter John n'avait pas été voulu. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas songé.

Sherlock avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre...

\- Oui, Sherlock, c'est mieux comme ça, souffla le médecin. Mais... tu as payé tes fringues avec quoi ? Pas avec mon argent parce que j'ai pas vraiment les moyens de te payer un manteau à 1 400£ !

Il tourna son regard vers son interlocuteur, toujours dans l'entrée dont la porte était restée ouverte sur le palier. Pour toute réponse, Sherlock esquissa un sourire moqueur. Ses yeux vif-argent brillèrent d'une lueur espiègle.

\- Qui te parle de payer ?

John se pinça l'arrête du nez. Décidément, ce matin, Sherlock les lui aura toutes faites.

 _ _Remarque, on est plus à ça près !__ pensa-t-il.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu n'es plus cul nu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? préféra-t-il demander, usant volontairement de la grossièreté pour déstabiliser Sherlock.

Il eut la satisfaction puérile de voir les yeux trop pâles s'écarquiller légèrement avant que leur propriétaire de reprenne contenance.

\- Pourtant, ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger... marmonna-t-il d'une voix inaudible. Bref, maintenant, on cherche un appart', reprit-il en haussant le ton.

\- Quoi ?!

\- John... on peut pas vivre à deux dans ce taudis.

\- Et tu crois que c'est le moment d'aller dans les agences immobilières ?!

\- J'ai besoin de place pour réfléchir. Et, de toute façon, Moriarty ne va rien faire dans les jours à venir. Quand j'avais mes ailes, j'ai remarqué qu'il y a une vieille dame qui habite le centre de Londres et qui cherche des locataires. Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de nous faire un prix, acheva de monologuer Sherlock avec son habituel débit précipité.

Tellement précipité qu'il fallut une seconde de silence pour que John assimile ce flot de parole... et pourtant, depuis qu'il connaissait son infernal ami, Dieu sait s'il avait l'habitude !

\- John, tu viens ?!

La voix grave impatiente claqua tandis que Sherlock disparaissait dans le couloir miteux de l'immeuble de John, laissant le soldat derrière lui.

\- Que ?... Bordel de merde ! jura John en enfilant ses chaussures et en attrapant sa veste, manquant de la déchirer dans sa précipitation.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

L'individu, adossé contre la façade de l'immeuble de l'ancien soldat lissa son costume, ses yeux sombres fixés sur les silhouettes des deux hommes qui cherchaient un taxi. Il s'amusa de la dissemblance physique de ces deux amis pourtant si proches : l'un petit, bronzé et blond, l'épaule raide, l'autre élancé, pâle et brun, mouvant son dos avec une précaution non dénuée de grâce...

Ainsi donc, Sherlock avait sacrifié ses ailes ?

La Faucheuse haussa un sourcil pour elle-même. Elle s'y été attendue, connaissant l'attirance déplorable de Sherlock envers son soldat estropié. Mais devenir humain pour un ex-militaire qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire dépassait son entendement. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ?

Remarque...un Sherlock humain ne risquait plus de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais, maintenant, Moriarty allait s'ennuyer ferme car, hormis Sherlock, qui aurait assez de cran, assez d'intelligence pour lui tenir tête ? Pour _jouer_ avec lui ?

D'un autre côté... il était curieux de voir comment se débrouillerait Sherlock sans ses ailes. Aura-t-il toujours ce piquant qui faisait tout le sel de sa personnalité ou bien sa proximité avec John l'aura-t-elle rendu aussi ennuyeux que le commun des mortels ?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir...

La Faucheuse déploya ses immense ailes d'os frémissantes, faisant craquer leurs articulations avant de les replier soigneusement dans son dos. Une femme portant un grand cabas passa devant lui sans le voir. Classique : personne ne pouvait le voir hormis les moribonds où les anges.

Pourtant, les yeux gris de Sherlock passèrent sur sa silhouette comme si l'ange déchu avait senti sa présence. Cependant, il reporta bien vite son attention sur le ballet des voitures qui circulaient. Il avait perdu sa faculté de voir la Grande Faucheuse en même temps que ses ailes d'obsidienne...

Sherlock ne parut pas sans rendre compte, mais, dans la manœuvre, il se rapprocha de son protégé jusqu'à ce que leurs bras se frôlent. Une proximité qui ne rebutait pas John.

Un détail qui n'échappa pas à Moriarty.

Cette attirance mutuelle lui offrait tellement de possibilités...

Finalement, les deux tourtereaux réussirent à attirer l'attention d'un taxi. Moriarty les regarda s'éloigner avant de déployer ses appendices osseux qui cliquetèrent sinistrement.

Dans quelques semaines, il sera temps de mettre à l'épreuve Sherlock et pour se faire, quoi de mieux que d'implanter une idée dans le cerveau dérangé facilement manipulable de son double humain ?...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dans le taxi que Sherlock avait arrêté en levant impérieusement la main, John regardait les immeubles et les voitures défiler à travers la vitre mouchetée de traces de gouttes de pluie. Sherlock avait ordonné au chauffeur de les conduire au 221B Baker Street. Cette rue disait vaguement quelque chose à John mais, pour être honnête, l'ancien soldat n'avait qu'une connaissance limitée du centre de Londres. Ce n'était pas un quartier qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, tant les prix des logements étaient loin de sa portée.

En parlant de moyens financiers, il se demandait également pourquoi Sherlock tenait absolument à visiter cet appartement en particulier. Car, même si la propriétaire acceptait de lui faire un prix, ce n'était pas comme si Sherlock, qui ne touchait aucun salaire, avait les moyens de payer le loyer. Et depuis quand l'ange se préoccupait-il de choses aussi prosaïques que de se loger décemment ?

\- John, arrête de penser aussi fort, c'est agaçant.

Le soldat souffla par le nez.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que je fous dans ce taxi ?

\- Vraiment, John ? Tu as besoin de poser la question alors que je t'ai répondu il y a vingt minutes ?

Encore ce ton condescendant si éloigné du moment d'intimité qui avait fait débuter cette journée folklorique. Visiblement, qu'il soit ange ou humain, Sherlock, restait Sherlock...

 _ _Inspire, expire, John.__

Sherlock lui jeta un regard en coin et sembla comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas pousser à bout le médecin militaire capable de lui briser un par un les os en les nommant.

\- On a besoin de s'installer, John. Une fois que ce sera fait, on pourra régler son compte à Moriarty... Un appartement plus grand ne nous empêchera pas de partager un lit, susurra-t-il provocateur, faisait descendre sa voix grave pour la faire vibrer de cette manière si particulière qui faisait frissonner John.

Le chauffeur de taxi leur lança un regard étrange par le biais du rétroviseur et John sentit sa nuque chauffer.

\- La ferme ! marmonna-t-il.

Non pas qu'il ait honte qu'on le voit avec Sherlock mais, il restait relativement pudique. Les démonstrations affectives en public ou les allusions à ces dernières : très peu pour lui.

Il ne vit pas le sourire en coin de Sherlock, qui, visiblement s'amusait de son malaise.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter dans une rue animée. Sherlock s'extirpa de l'habitacle, laissant à John le soin de payer la course. Son ami était déjà en train de toquer sur le battant d'une massive porte noire portant l'inscription dorée : __221B__. Le militaire observa la façade victorienne que venait moderniser l'enseigne rouge vif d'une sandwicherie. L'harmonie entre l'ancien et le moderne, les murs sombres et les pavés clairs du trottoir... Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais cette vue intemporelle lui plaisait.

Il s'avança aux côtés de Sherlock quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit bout de femme plus toute jeune, vêtue d'une robe mauve, les cheveux courts et cuivrés.

\- Mrs Hudson ? débuta l'ange déchu avec sa manière si particulière de poser des questions rhétoriques

\- Oui ? lui répondit-on malgré tout.

\- Vos appartements sont toujours à louer ?

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. La vielle dame fronça les sourcils, la tête levée pour croiser le regard délavé de son interlocuteur.

\- Et qui êtes-vous ?

John se racla la gorge. Il allait parler et tenter de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la logeuse car, s'il laissait Sherlock s'en charger, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils se retrouvent dehors, la porte se fermant sous leur nez en moins de dix minutes...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

La nuit était en train de tomber sur Londres.

Sherlock, assis sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi, avait le nez enfoncé dans son écharpe bleue. Il songeait, que, pour une fois, l'influence de son frère auprès des banques et des autorités avait été fort utile... ajouter au fait que, maintenant qu'il était humain, il ne le verrait plus, lui et son allure aristocratique _et surtout_ ses ailettes bouffies ridicules...

Il sentit le regard à la fois dubitatif et désapprobateur de John sur lui. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui parler de tout ceci avant d'arriver chez Mrs Hudson mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'effet de surprise qu'il avait déclenché... Le regard médusé de son ancien protégé n'avait pas de prix. Il ferma les yeux pour le visionner une énième fois sur l'écran de ses paupières closes. Il cédait ainsi à la faiblesse de son génie : le besoin viscéral d'avoir un public pour admirer son talent.

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

John observait le jeu des lumières de la ville sur le profil de son ami qui arborait une expression similaire à celle d'un artiste fier de son œuvre.

L'ancien soldat avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un univers parallèle où le réel et l'imaginaire ne faisait plus qu'un...

Il revit Sherlock fureter dans la cuisine et le grand salon un peu poussiéreux du 221B pendant vingt bonnes minutes, slalomant entre la table et les fauteuils, observant chaque grain de poussière, chaque élément de décoration ainsi que la vue de la rue à travers les grandes fenêtres.

Le visage de l'ange n'avait rien laisser paraître mais John savait que cet appartement lui avait plu... tout comme à lui d'ailleurs... ils avaient eu ce qu'on appelait familièrement « un coup de cœur »...

Au terme d'une journée, ils avaient acquis ce nouvel appartement par des procédés jouant avec la légalité. John avait masqué son regard stupéfait du mieux qu'il avait pu lorsque son ami avait sorti – avec des mouvements digne d'un prestidigitateur soit dit en passant – une grande enveloppe de papier kraft de son manteau. A l'intérieur, une multitude de faux papiers plus vrais que nature attestant de son identité « Sherlock Holmes » associé à un compte bancaire correct qui prouvait qu'il avait les moyens de payer sa logeuse...

Sherlock n'avait pas _que_ refait sa garde-robe ce matin... et le médecin ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir comment Sherlock s'y était pris, quelles personnes il était allé voir et surtout comment il en avait fait la connaissance... probablement durant l'époque où il avait eu ses ailes...

Pendant un bref instant, malgré lui, il s'imagina Sherlock tout en intelligence redoutable, monologues prononcés à la vitesse de l'éclair, remarques désobligeantes qui donnaient envie de lui donner ce qu'il voulait rien que pour se débarrasser de lui...

John savait que son ami n'était pas un modèle de respect des règles, de légalité et des lois mais là... cela frôlait la criminalité. Une part de son esprit lui susurra qu'il aurait dû s'en douter : Sherlock n'était pas un héros : c'était un ange noir.

Un ange noir aux ailes arrachées qui certes, tordait le cou aux bons procédés mais... ce n'était pas de le but de nuire...

Tout un paradoxe...

Le taxi s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son immeuble. Perdu dans ses ressentis, John n'avait pas vu le temps et les rues défiler. Sherlock s'extirpa de l'habitacle, aussi vif qu'un diable sorti de sa boîte... quoiqu'il avait le dos encore raide.

Le docteur soupira tandis qu'il payait la course. Il faudrait très certainement refaire le pansement de l'ange déchu et avoir une petite conversation...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

Un Sherlock silencieux à ses côtés, John mettait la main à sa poche pour pêcher sa clé lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une jeune femme, une plaquette sur laquelle était attachées plusieurs feuilles et un stylo semblait sur le point de sonner avec hésitation aux interphones vieillots de son immeuble. Apparemment, elle n'était pas sûre de chez qui elle devait sonner.

John s'approcha, l'ombre de l'ange déchu près de lui. Il ignora le soupir d'agacement et... de mépris qu'exhala Sherlock en voyant la jeune femme.

\- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? s'enquit poliment l'ancien militaire lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Il donna un coup de coude dans le flanc de son ami qui commençait à grogner. Ce dernier sembla comprendre le message et se tint tranquille.

La demoiselle, quant à elle eut un léger sursaut avant de se retourner vers John.

\- Oh ! lâcha-t-elle, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver... je... vous habitez ici ? questionna-t-elle.

Son visage amical respirait la timidité. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester focalisés sur John mais ils avaient le soin de ne pas se poser sur Sherlock. Elle mordillait ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains remettait derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux châtains qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval.

Le docteur supputa que la présence froide et intimidante de Sherlock ne devait pas arranger les choses.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Oh bon sang, John ! grogna Sherlock.

La voix de l'ange était basse et vibrante d'exaspération.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois pas qu'elle te fait perdre du temps ?!

Et soudain, il plongea son regard glacé dans celui de la pauvre fille qui serra sa plaquette contre sa poitrine, le cœur et le souffle comprimés sous l'avalanche de propos prononcés par une voix profonde dénuée de toute empathie :

\- Quand on vous regarde, que voit-on ? Une femme dans la trentaine, de taille moyenne, célibataire, qui travaille à l'hôpital ou dans une clinique à en juger par l'odeur de désinfectant que ne parvient pas à masquer son parfum. Vue le nombre de signatures différentes sur les papiers accrochés à votre tablette, vous faites du porte-à-porte pour une pétition sans aucun doute, sans intérêt. Vous présentez une sueur abondante sur le front et les tempes malgré le temps froid allié à votre incapacité de rester tout à fait immobile : symptômes d'anxiété. Une coiffure dénuée de toute sophistication et des cheveux en mauvais état à la couleur insipide, une trace de fond de teint mal appliqué sur l'angle de votre pommette droite et votre rouge à lèvre presque effacé témoignent d'un soucis inhabituel de prendre soin de vous. Mais, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de moyens, donc, vous vous rabattez sur le moins cher. Ajouter à ça votre tenue qui se veut chic mais, qui est rapiécée deux fois : on peut voir des fils pendre sous votre coude droit et sur la couture de votre jupe. Vous cherchez à faire bonne impression malgré le fait que vous manquiez cruellement de confiance en vous et, que vous ne soyez pas particulièrement belle. Peut-être que tout ceci pourrait être lié à un soucis de bien faire votre travail mais non. Vous cherchez à plaire et vous me donnez envie de vomir alors, arrêtez de faire les yeux doux à John. La place est déjà prise : il est _à moi_ alors cessez de nous imposer votre affligeante médiocrité de...

\- Sherlock, ça suffit !

La voix de John claqua. L'ordre fusa ; sec et impérieux.

 _Militaire_.

L'ange déchu se tue et tourna son attention vers lui. La malheureuse, les yeux brûlant de larmes contenues se faufila derrière eux en quelques pas chassés tremblants et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le put.

\- Quoi ?! aboya Sherlock, frustré d'avoir été interrompu en plein milieu de sa phrase.

John serra les dents :

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu oses demander « quoi ? » ?

Sherlock plissa les yeux. Visiblement, il ne voyait pas en quoi balancer des horreurs à une pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé – quand bien même ces horreurs fussent vraies – était mal.

Le docteur se pinça l'arrête du nez, bouscula le grand génie enveloppé de son manteau noir, ouvrit la porte, monta les escaliers sans un mot, l'indignation et la colère bouillant dans ses veines. Il sentait la présence de Sherlock et sa possessivité démesurée derrière lui, en train de chercher une raison à son comportement...

L'ancien soldat inspira profondément lorsqu'il arriva au bon palier.

\- Tu es humain, maintenant, il va falloir t'habituer à « l'affligeante médiocrité » des gens, dit-il sèchement en ouvrant la porte de son minuscule appartement, la laissant ouverte derrière lui pour que Sherlock puisse le suivre.

Il aurait volontiers claqué la porte en espérant que l'ange déchu se fracasse le nez contre le battant mais il était trop vieux pour se comporter comme un adolescent...

\- …

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, Sherlock restant debout dans l'entrée, aussi raide qu'un piquet, ses yeux assombris perdus dans le vide. John se dévêtit de sa veste, la posa sur son unique chaise et haussa le ton, tentant d'attirer l'attention de l'ange déchu :

\- Sherlock ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ?

\- Hmmph !... Je n'ai pas le droit d'être moi-même !

\- Être toi-même, si. Mais grande gueule de roi des connards, évites, répliqua John d'une voix ferme.

Un silence lourd de non-dit plana avant que John ne reparte à l'assaut :

\- Mais enfin, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?! D'abord les faux papiers puis, maintenant ça ! On dirait un psychopathe ! Un _putain_ de psychopathe !

\- Un sociopathe, John.

\- Pardon ?!

Sherlock soupira, exaspéré et ennuyé :

\- Sociopathe, pas « psychopathe » et si tu n'es pas capable de faire la différence, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

John grinça des dents, détestant le ton insupportablement supérieur de Sherlock jumelé à son regard pâle dédaigneux. L'ancien soldat sentit ses poings se serrer et trembler tandis que la colère montait.

\- Mais enfin, c'est toi qui a voulu devenir humain, alors comportes-toi comme tel !

Le regard que Sherlock lui renvoya aurait terrifié n'importe qui : ses pupilles se rétractèrent, les iris diaphanes devinrent glacials tandis que les paupières se plissaient, ne laissant voir de l'œil qu'une mince fente d'acier. Les lèvres bien dessinées se retroussèrent sur les dents blanches comme les babines d'un loup. A cet instant, Sherlock ne dégageait absolument rien d'humain et il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Son comportement de gamin pouvait donner l'illusion d'une certaine forme d'humanité mais la colère prouvait il n'en été rien : ce n'était qu'une façade. Même sans ses massives ailes noires, l'homme qui se tenait devant John tenait plus de l'ange furieux que de l'humain au QI insupportablement supérieur.

L'ancien soldat ne recula pas malgré l'aura de colère et de danger qui émanait de Sherlock qui le poignardait de son regard pâle. Il se lécha la lèvre – seul signe de sa nervosité – et soutint vaillamment le regard de l'ange.

\- Si j'ai abandonné mes ailes, ce n'était pas pour me coltiner des abrutis, John et ce n'est pas non plus pour que le premier venu puisse tenter sa chance avec toi ! cracha Sherlock d'une voix grondante qui semblait venir des tréfonds de sa poitrine, faisant frémir l'air de ses vibrations.

\- Il va falloir mettre de l'eau dans ton vin car je ne suis pas le seul être humain sur cette planète... de plus, tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer si possessif : je ne compte pas te laisser tomber mais, je n'apprécie pas non plus les démonstration publique de possessivité, dit John, sur le qui-vive.

Les iris de glace s'adoucirent légèrement même si le visage de marbre de Sherlock restait dur.

\- Peut-être que je devrais laisser Moriarty les massacrer, je suis sûr que ça lui plairait... et comme ça tu serais rien qu'à moi... marmonna l'ange noir pour lui-même.

\- Tu recommences à t'enfoncer Sherlock, le prévint John dont la colère s'était transformée en un cocktail d'adrénaline et de vigilance.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, John ?

La voix de Sherlock devint fatiguée, son ire ayant visiblement regagné les limbes de son esprit. L'ancien militaire se détendit et répondit :

\- Premièrement : arrête de te comporter comme un parfait trou du cul et deuxièmement... je te demande de me faire confiance quand je te dis que je ne te laisserai pas. Cette pauvre fille m'a laissé totalement indifférent... à vrai dire, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je lui plaisais... et j'aurai eu tendance à penser qu'elle aurait plutôt jeté son dévolu sur toi, acheva le médecin, ignorant le haussement de sourcil perplexe de Sherlock.

La discussion close, il se dirigea vers sa kitchenette, attrapant une casserole et une boîte de conserve pour préparer son repas, sa longue journée lui ayant donné une faim de loup.

Il avait conscience que tout était nouveau pour l'ange déchu et que, passer de son état immatériel à celui de simple être humain était plus que déroutant – bouleversant même – mais John avait du mal à concilier cet adjectif avec Sherlock. Un Sherlock bouleversé, c'était juste... non, ça ne collait pas. De plus, même si l'ange déchu pouvait apparaître comme quelqu'un de froid, c'était en réalité quelqu'un de profondément passionné qui barricadait son émotivité avec une volonté de fer. Mais cette volonté avant tendance à faiblir lorsqu'il s'agissait de John. Ce dernier, malgré lui, éprouvait une certaine fierté à être la seule personne au monde capable d'exercer un tel pouvoir d'inhibition. Il entendit l'ange déchu se rapprocher de lui, ses pas pourtant légers faisant craquer le vieux plancher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- La cuisine, j'ai faim, répondit John, laconique, tu veux manger quoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant l'inventaire des boîtes qu'il lui restait, une liste de courses se façonnant dans son esprit en même temps qu'une pensée pour les rares affaires qu'il allait empaqueter, le déménagement étant pour demain.

\- Pas faim, marmonna la voix grave derrière lui.

John se tourna vers lui, désapprobateur.

\- Tu n'as rien avalé depuis le thé de ce matin.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, tu es humain, ton corps a besoin de calories, c'est fini le temps où tu n'avais pas besoin de manger.

\- Manger ? Ennuyeux ! grinça l'ange devenu humain.

\- Oui... eh bien, c'est comme ça, faudra que tu fasses avec. En attendant, tu avaleras ce que je te ferrais et puis tu la ferme.

Les pas repartirent vers le salon, la chaise en bois craqua tandis que Sherlock, vaincu, s'asseyait. Les lèvres de John se tordirent en un vague sourire tandis qu'il remuait le contenu de sa casserole. Dompter Sherlock ? Il y arriverait. Petit à petit mais il y arriverait. L'ange était quelqu'un de bien, il le savait. Malgré sa brusquerie, son apparente cruauté dans ses propos, Sherlock était... Eh bien... Sherlock était Sherlock. Juste Sherlock. Et John l'aimait comme il était même si adoucir les aspérités du caractère de cochon du grand brun ne ferrait pas de mal.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque la discussion qui les avait mis sur la même longueur d'onde s'acheva autour d'un verre de scotch exhumé des tréfonds des placards de la kitchenette. Les mystères résolus par les explications moroses de Sherlock, le docteur avait changé le bandage de l'ange et vérifier que les blessures guérissaient correctement.

Et pour finir, John, épuisé s'était enfin couché sur un côté de son lit, laissant l'autre moitié à Sherlock. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre – John sentait le souffle de Sherlock dans son cou – mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. L'épaule récemment guérie du docteur ne supporterait pas la dureté d'une nuit passée sur le plancher et... le médecin ne voulait pas que Sherlock dorme par terre avec ses omoplates encore à vif. De plus, il n'y avait rien d'indécent dans leur position et, ce serait plutôt comique d'être gêné après les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés il n'y a pas si longtemps... même si l'intensité de la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre lui donnait l'impression que leur étreinte s'était déroulée il y a des siècles.

La voix basse de Sherlock le tira de ses songeries :

\- John ?

\- Oui ? bâilla ce dernier.

\- C'est dans ma nature : je ne serais jamais « monsieur tout le monde ». J'ai pensé que tu le savais d'entrée de jeu.

John se tourna vers lui, sa mauvaise épaule engourdie craqua et il se retint de grimacer.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

L'ancien soldat apposa délicatement sa main brunie sur la joue d'albâtre.

\- Dès le début, j'ai su que rien ne serait banal entre nous et que tu m'en ferrais très certainement baver parce que tu es le pire connard que la terre ait jamais porté...

\- Merci John, tu peux t'arrêter là, j'ai compris, le coupa Sherlock, vexé.

\- … Mais tu reste _mon_ connard, souffla John, ignorant la réplique de l'ange aux ailes perdues.

Ce dernier, mouché, l'observa attentivement. Ses yeux qui voyaient tout scannèrent chaque pore de la peau du visage hâlé de son ancien protégé et les méandres bleutés des iris à peine visibles dans la pénombre nocturne. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux céruléens le fit soupirer sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Il lui semblait qu'un poids le quittait, le faisant se sentir plus léger. Il laissa choir sa joue contre l'épaule chaude, savoura la chaleur qui émanait de la peau nue de John. S'il avait encore eu ses ailes, il aurait rabattu ses grandes rémiges sur eux comme une couverture pour les isoler dans un cocon de plume mais, il ne les avait plus.

A la place, sa main vint se poser sur la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement. Ses doigts la caressèrent brièvement dans un toucher de plume, sentant les muscles fermes – héritage de l'armée – se contracter doucement. C'était sa façon de remercier d'ancien militaire, les actes étant plus faciles que les mots. John le comprit et, en réponse, muette, elle aussi, il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'ange, pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et, pour finir, il enfouit son nez dans l'épaisseur chaude et enivrante des boucles brunes.

Demain sera un autre jour. Une page de leur vie se tournait pour en dévoiler une nouvelle...

* * *

 **A suivre =)**


	10. épilogue

****Et voilà le dernier chapitre dont le déroulement risque d'en surprendre quelques uns... j'espère pour autant que cet épilogue ne vous décevra pas !****

 ** **Un éternel merci aux revieweur, à savoir :**** ** **Groggy Soul**** ** **,**** ** **Elie Bluebel l**** ** **,**** ** **marianclea**** ** **,**** ** **gleugleu**** ** **(**** guest ** **),**** ** **Jehanne Aurelianis**** ** **,**** ** **odea nigthingale**** ** **,**** ** **NuwielNew**** ** **,****

 **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés à Baker Street. John s'était rapidement fait à cette nouvelle vie. Il en allait de même pour Sherlock.

Une certaine routine s'était installée... Une routine propre à l'univers de Sherlock. En effet, il n'était pas rare d'entendre les éclats de la voix de John qui sommait son ami de manger un morceau avant de tomber d'inanition. L'ange déchu n'était pas un adapte des trois repas par jour et passait régulièrement deux voire trois journées l'estomac vide. Il en allait de même pour le sommeil même si le médecin parvenait à faire s'allonger son compagnon contre lui, le sentant s'enrouler autour de lui sans pour autant s'endormir.

Sur ces deux points, le grand brun était pareil à un enfant mais, John supputait que ce manque de soin envers lui-même n'était pas dû à un comportement puéril, mais plutôt à une séquelle de l'ancien état de Sherlock. John avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça, son compagnon avait été un ange noir détaché des besoins matériels...

Parfois, le médecin se demandait si Sherlock ne regrettait pas d'avoir arraché ses ailes pour devenir humain, subissant ainsi les contraintes d'un corps fait de chair et de sang...

Une fois, il avait fait part de ses doutes et, l'ange déchu l'avait observé avec dans les yeux, une tendresse indescriptible. Il avait haussé les épaules avec un affectueux « Ne sois pas stupide John, je savais ce que je faisais ! ». Ce dernier avait senti ses doutes voler en éclat. « Voilà qui est mieux » avait murmuré Sherlock qui n'avait pas perdu une miette des réactions de son ancien protégé.

Une fois sûr que John avait relégué aux oubliettes ses doutes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, le limier s'était emparé de son violon. La mélodie qui s'en était dégagée avait achevé d'apaiser l'ancien militaire.

L'histoire de ce violon était assez particulière : retrouvé dans l'un des placards du 221B, l'instrument en mauvais état avait été abandonné par l'ancien locataire. Lorsque Sherlock l'avait découvert, il s'était empressé de le remettre en état, et, une fois l'instrument opérationnel, le 221B avait résonné des notes parfois stridentes et parfois mélodieuses de ses propres compositions.

Sherlock avait toujours aimé le violon mais, ce n'était que maintenant qu'il pouvait en jouer. Son ancien état immatériel lui permettait d'écouter mais il le privait des sensations que procurait la présence de l'instrument sur son épaule et entre ses doigts. De plus, c'était un excellent catalyseur pour ses réflexions...

Pendant un moment, n'ayant pas grand chose à faire, et même si son John, dans la chaleur moite de leur chambre, était __très distrayant__ , il s'était inquiété à propos de l'ennui. Il savait la Faucheuse en train de mettre en branle ses machinations mais il ne savait pas quand le Jeu serait lancé et... comme il l'avait expliqué à son docteur, il ne voulait pas élaborer des suppositions sans avoir des faits que lesquels s'appuyer. De plus, la Faucheuse n'avait clairement pas la même perception du temps que le commun des mortels : pour un être maintes fois millénaires, quelques semaines et même quelques mois n'étaient rien...

Cependant, l'ennui n'eut pas le temps de le ronger car il résolut sa première enquête – avec John à ses côtés, cela va de soi.

Néanmoins... pour être plus précis, c'est plutôt l'enquête qui vint à eux.

En effet, en rentrant chez eux, le regard du génie fut attiré par les grandes gerbes de lumières émises par les gyrophares des voitures de police. Les lumières dansantes accompagnées par le bruit de l'agitation des policiers qui tournaient autour d'un périmètre délimité par des bandeaux jaunes étaient irrésistibles. Et peut-être que c'était là le premier jeu de la Faucheuse ?...

Sherlock, malgré les injonctions de John, se faufila entre les représentants de la loi, ignorant leurs protestations et leurs tentatives pour le faire reculer. Sa résistance manqua de le faire arrêter et menotter. C'est alors qu'un homme à la chevelure argentée du nom de Lestrade se fit entendre, remettant un semblant d'ordre auprès de ses subordonnés.

S'en suivit une discussion houleuse entre le représentant de la loi qui, avec calme et patience sommait Sherlock de déguerpir de sa scène de crime car, les civiles n'avaient rien à y faire, et l'ange déchu qui, avec de plus en plus de mépris et d'impatience affirmait sans la moindre once de politesse qu'il pouvait les aider et qu'ils __devaient__ le laisser inspecter le corps qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin. John sentit le calme du DI s'effriter tandis que son compagnon s'échauffait. Ignorant le regard d'aigle de Sherlock, le médecin militaire prit le policier à part et, usant de toute sa diplomatie il tenta de convaincre Lestrade d'accorder cinq minutes à Sherlock. Certes, ce n'était pas légal et certes, il n'avait aucun droit de se trouver là mais... ce serait le seul moyen de se débarrasser du grand brun. De plus, le DI risquait d'être surpris par les compétences de Sherlock.

Le malheureux Lestrade finit par capituler. Quelques uns de ses subordonnés, notamment un certain médecin légiste du nom d'Anderson et une jeune femme métisse désapprouvèrent férocement. Sherlock leur lança un regard supérieur tandis que le policier aux tempes argentées le laissait passer derrière les bandes jaunes de Scotland Yard.

L'ange déchu ne fut pas long à donner son verdict. Verdict qui se révéla si précis et si juste que le détective professionnel en fut bluffé. Tant et si bien que John eut la surprise, quelques jours plus tard, de le voir débarquer au 221B pour leur demander leur aide. John ignorait que son compagnon avait donné leur adresse au policier...

 ** **oOo oOo oOo****

\- Il prend son temps.

La voix de John troubla le silence presque monacal qui pesait depuis des jours sur leur 221B. Le silence régnait parce que Sherlock pensait. Et quand Sherlock pensait, il n'était pas question de le déranger. En conséquence... pas de marque d'affection si ce n'était un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres et un bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de l'autre en guise de bonjour le matin ou, lorsque John lui tendait une tasse de thé. Cela ne dérangeait pas l'ancien militaire car, il n'avait pas besoin de marque d'affection incessante pour savoir que Sherlock était à lui. Et, de toute façon, être aussi démonstratif n'aurait pas ressemblé à son compagnon...

\- Hmmph... approuva ce dernier, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, les mains en prière sous le menton et le regard fixé droit devant lui. Ses pupilles étaient focalisées sur la chauve-souris épinglée dans un cadre reposant sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Le médecin pouvait presque voir les mouvements des rouages de son esprit. Esprit qui n'avait eu de cesse de carburer sans pour autant que le moindre résultat ne sorte. Tant est si bien que le docteur se demandait si Sherlock ne pensait pas à autre chose qu'à la menace qui planait sur la ville. Les deux amis n'avaient pas quitté leur appartement depuis un bon bout de temps et cette situation commençait à être pesante pour l'homme d'action qu'était John. Ce dernier finit par laisser poindre un zeste d'impatience :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Pourquoi ne pas agir tout de suite ?

Un soupir lui répondit. Son compagnon vrilla ses iris sur les siens et John y lut un soupçon d'agacement.

\- Ne sous-estime pas son intelligence, il ne se laissera pas débusquer aussi facilement. On joue à un jeu, John et c'est à lui d'avancer le premier pion, c'est à lui de commettre une erreur qui lui ferra engager et perdre la partie.

\- Tu prends l'élimination d'un criminel et de la Mort pour un « jeu » ?!

L'incrédulité de John fit hausser les sourcils du limier.

\- La Faucheuse ne peut pas être tuée, en revanche, on peut éliminer sa marionnette, rétorqua Sherlock.

\- Et après, tout sera terminé ?

\- Non ! La partie n'est jamais terminée, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle s'achève ? s'indigna Sherlock avec sur le visage une expression trop outragée pour être crédible.

Une théâtralité qui fit grincer les dents de John. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude du comportement de diva de Sherlock, mais, à cet instant, c'était juste inapproprié. L'ancien soldat sentant la colère monter en lui, se leva et se cala derrière son fauteuil. Il serra le dossier entre ses doigts, catalysant sa bouffée de colère dans une pression puissante qui lui blanchissait les jointures.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il y a des vies en jeu ? Non mais est-ce que tu t'en soucies au moins ?

Le ton monta mais cela n'affecta pas l'ange déchu qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Seule sa voix se fit froide et incisive. Il parvint à regarder l'ancien militaire de haut alors qu'il était toujours assis.

\- Ça changerait quelque chose si je m'en préoccupais ?

Malgré lui, John eut un hochement de tête négatif.

\- Alors je continuerais à ne pas m'en soucier.

\- Et ça t'est facile ?

\- Très facile, acheva Sherlock.

Ce dernier ne put, hélas, pas savourer sa victoire bien longtemps car son portable se mit à sonner.

Il décrocha, tâchant d'ignorer le regard meurtrier de John. La voix de Lestrade résonna dans son oreille. Le DI semblait fatigué et tendu.

Une nouvelle affaire de meurtre, à n'en pas douter.

Sherlock écouta le début du résumé des faits que lui fit Lestrade. Le limier veilla soigneusement sur ses propres réactions afin de détourner John de sa colère envers lui. Ce qui marcha à merveille à en juger par la lueur de plus en plus intriguée qui fit luire les iris céruléens de son docteur.

Docteur trop facile à manipuler songea une part de Sherlock. Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était ainsi qu'il aimait son John...

La voix du DI le sortit de ses rêveries éphémères. Lorsque l'inspecteur mentionna une femme entièrement vêtue de rose morte dans un lieu incongru, présentant aucune marque de coup ou de violence, avec près de son corps l'inscription « rache », Sherlock sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'une bouffée d'euphorie.

Avec un rapide et impérieux « Nous arrivons ! », il raccrocha au nez du DI.

John le regarda sauter sur ses pieds. Visiblement, le médecin s'attendait presque à le voir danser la gigue.

Une démonstration de danse dont le détective l'aurait volontiers gratifié si cela ne lui aurait pas fait perdre du temps.

Une première victime.

Une première énigme

Le premier pion s'était mis en mouvement.

Le Jeu pouvait commencer, avec, à la clé, la destruction de la marionnette de la Faucheuse.

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Il avait toujours été dans l'ombre.

L'ombre lui convenait car elle était synonyme de discrétion et de pouvoir or, pour Mycroft, la discrétion était vitale. C'était ce qui lui permettait d'évoluer dans un monde qui n'était pas conçu pour lui.

De plus, l'ombre lui permettait de _veiller_.

Mycroft ne tenait à personne et la solitude lui allait à merveille... cependant, il y avait une exception à cette règle : son frère.

Dans cette ruelle enneigée il y a des mois de ça, l'ange se souvenait très bien des paroles qu'il avait proférées. Il se souvenait avec une précision incisive des réactions de Sherlock, des mouvements de ses ailes de corbeau... ses majestueuses ailes enténébrées que son frère prenait un malin plaisir à exhiber sous son nez, dans une version angélique quelque peu mieux dégrossie de _celui qui a la plus grosse_.

Et malgré cette rivalité exaspérante, Mycroft se souvenait de l'angoisse sourde qui l'avait rongé lorsqu'il avait su ce que Sherlock allait faire... ce sacrifice... c'était courir à sa propre perte ! Mycroft avait sincèrement douté que John soit capable de prendre conscience de ce que Sherlock allait abandonner pour lui... et il avait craint que ce médecin militaire, qui semblait être devenu le centre du monde pour son frère, ne soit pas digne de Sherlock.

A ses yeux, personne n'était digne de porter l'intérêt d'un ange et encore moins celui de son frère...

Mais...

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et... toujours dans l'ombre, Mycroft devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu tord.

Sherlock s'était remarquablement bien adapté à cette nouvelle vie... il était épanoui et John avait peu à peu monté les échelons de l'estime de l'aristocratique ange aux ailes métalliques.

Les deux hommes formaient un duo littéralement inarrêtable et, même si Mycroft leur donnait un coup de main discret par le biais de son influence sur les ministères et le MI-6, force était de constater que rien ne pouvait résister aux deux compagnons d'aventure. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, leurs deux noms étaient inextricablement entremêlés. Ils étaient complémentaires à bien des égards et... Mycroft était tout simplement satisfait pour son frère.

Satisfait et rien de plus... même s'il continuait de garder un œil sur l'ange déchu.

En effet, si le Jeu de la Faucheuse était lancé depuis quelque temps déjà, il n'était pas question pour l'ange de baisser sa garde.

Il avait attentivement suivi les aléas du Jeu entre Moriarty et Sherlock : l'affaire de la femme en rose, celle des trafiquants d'antiquités chinoises, le poseur de bombes qui s'était soldé par une première confrontation avec la Marionnette de la Faucheuse, celle d'Irène qui n'avait, malgré les apparences, même pas ébranlé le lien qui unissait l'ange déchu et son ancien protégé, puis celle du chien des Baskerville où Mycroft avait dû passer derrière son frère pour éviter que ce dernier n'ait des ennuis après s'être introduit dans une base militaire secrète.

Bien d'autres avaient suivi avant les événements à effet domino de l'affaire de Reichenbach.

Mycroft sentait que le Jeu était sur le point de s'achever aussi, dans les battements incessants de ses ailettes, il s'activait dans l'ombre...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Le ciel alternait entre entre nuages et soleil tandis que Sherlock contemplait la vue de Londres que lui offrait le toit sur lequel il était. Son ombre se dessinant sur le ciment, il se dit que, s'il avait encore eu ses ailes, il les auraient déployés et se serait envolé pour rejoindre John qui l'attendait impatiemment quelques mètres plus bas...

Il soupira. Un souffle qui trahissait un mélange d'adrénaline en chute, de satisfaction triomphante, de soulagement et de fatigue. Un cocktail émotionnel détonnant qui le laissait frémissant.

Ça y est.

C'était fini.

Après des mois de chasse haletante.

La Faucheuse lui avait offert un Jeu grandiose. _Le Grand Jeu_ comme l'appellerait très certainement John.

Sherlock baissa la tête, son regard se fixa sur le corps sans vie de la Marionnette de Moriarty. Les pupilles suivirent les larges rigoles sanglantes qui traçaient leur chemin sur le ciment gris. Un éclat de soleil se réfracta sur le canon du revolver qui gisait encore entre les doigts de l'homme qui venait de se tirer une balle dans la tête...

L'ange déchu passa ses doigts dans ses boucles, pas encore tout à fait remis de la montée d'adrénaline qu'avait provoqué sa dernière confrontation avec sa Némésis...

Sherlock s'agenouilla, et, délicatement, il ramassa le pistolet, puis, il se releva et, sans un mot ou un regard, il regagna la porte qui menait vers les escaliers intérieurs.

C'était fini.

Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre ; plus de danger de le menaçait et surtout : plus d'épée de Damoclès planant au-dessus de la tête de John.

Pas même les plus proches agents de Moriarty.

Sherlock savait pertinemment que son frère aux ridicules ailes atrophiées, par le biais du MI-6 avait fait en sorte de liquider les sbires de son adversaire.

Mycroft, avant qu'il ne devienne humain, lui avait dit qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui et Sherlock avait su que son frère mentait. Et il avait eu raison ! L'ange déchu devait reconnaître que, si les manières fouineuses de son frère avait tendance à l'agacer, surtout que Mycroft se croyait discret ! – ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus capable de le voir qu'il ne percevait plus les fils que son frère mouvait dans l'ombre – il avouait qu'il devait une fière chandelle à son frère.

A n'en pas douter, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu s'en sortir sans anicroche à Baskerville et surtout s'il avait pu s'en sortir sur le toit de l'immeuble dont il descendait actuellement les marches...

Tandis que Sherlock enfilait la dernière volée d'escalier, il se dit que, finalement, avoir un frère muni d'ailettes risibles n'était pas si inutile que ça...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Dans la rue, John usait les semelles de ses chaussures à force de faire les cent pas.

Savoir Sherlock seul sur le toit de St-Bart, accompagné de Moriarty le rendait malade d'angoisse et de colère envers son crétin de compagnon qui l'avait volontaire évincé en le renvoyant à Baker Street en lui faisant croire que leur logeuse était mal en point..

Dès que l'ancien soldat avait découvert la supercherie, il s'était empressé de retourner à St-Bart, et, la mort dans l'âme, lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait entendu les échos d'un coup de feu...

John ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur du vide abyssal qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait cru que Sherlock était mort dans une pluie de plume. Et, malgré leur vie pleine de danger, il s'était juré _et_ avait fait jurer à Sherlock de ne plus plus _jamais_ lui refaire un coup pareil...

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines tandis que les minutes semblaient suspendues. Puis, la course du temps repris son cours lorsqu'il entendit un grincement de porte. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers le bruit et vit Sherlock drapé dans son grand manteau noir, une lueur victorieuse flamboyant dans ses iris sans couleur.

L'ange déchu s'avança vers lui. John ferma les yeux et exhala un souffle tremblant...

\- John ?

L'appel de Sherlock le fit brusquement rouvrir les yeux. Il s'aperçut que son ami était désormais juste en face de lui.

Sans un mot il saisit son bras, le tira à lui pour le conduire dans un recoin isolé. Il sentait le regard perplexe de Sherlock vriller l'arrière de son crâne mais il resta silencieux.

John jeta fébrilement un coup d'œil à la ronde.

Il n'y avait personne.

Toujours aussi silencieux, il attrapa et tira sur l'écharpe du grand brun, manquant de l'étrangler. Ce dernier eut un hoquet stupéfait en se sentant brusquement attiré contre son ancien protégé. Il voulut protester mais n'en eut pas le temps car, John écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les mains du militaire empoignèrent sans douceur les boucles brunes. L'ange déchu émit un gémissement tandis les dents de John mordaient sa lèvre. Il ne tenta pas de se reculer mais ne répondit pas non plus au baiser de son compagnon. Il sentait toute la colère et la peur qu'avait ressenti John dans la force de ses doigts entortillés dans ses mèches et dans les mouvements nerveux de sa bouche contre la sienne...

Sherlock laissa John évacuer son trop plein d'émotion, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras donnant une preuve à son protégé qu'il était avec lui, qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien. Qu'ils allaient _tous les deux_ bien.

Un tendre coup de langue contrit effleura dans une caresse ses lèvres meurtries, signe que John reprenait contenance.

Les deux hommes se dégagèrent doucement des bras de l'autre. Les iris céruléens ancrés dans ceux de glace. Sherlock esquissa un sourire. Sourire qui fut de courte durée lorsque le poing du militaire percuta son menton.

Le coup fut lancé avec peu de puissance mais l'ange déchu porta la main à son visage.

Décidément, se faire cogner dessus par son protégé allait devenir une triste habitude.

\- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que John l'attirait à nouveau dans ses bras. Il le sentit enfouir son nez dans son cou avec un grognement :

\- Espèce de sale gros connard !

La bouche de Sherlock tressauta, amusée par l'éloquence ô combien raffinée de son John lorsque l'adrénaline se résorbait peu à peu, le laissant passablement vidé.

\- C'est fini, tout va bien, John.

Le médecin soupira puis se recula de quelque pas.

\- Je sais...

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre. Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent tous les deux la tête vers le toit de St-Bart.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, marmonna l'ancien soldat.

Sherlock serra son épaule et murmura :

\- Viens, je t'invite.

Le docteur croisa son regard. Sherlock vit avec satisfaction que la peur et la colère avaient quitté le regard bleu de son John pour laisser la place à une lueur plus douce. Une lueur que Sherlock aimait plus que tout voir briller. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devrait s'excuser pour avoir – _encore_ – une fois fait un tel coup à son protégé mais... il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Seul le résultat comptait et ce dernier était plus que satisfaisant.

Alors, avec cette offre de lui payer un verre, Sherlock faisait un bon compromis : il s'excusait sans le dire et, les yeux de John fixés sur lui, lui confirmèrent que son protégé avait compris son attention.

\- D'accord.

Sur ce mot murmuré par le doux ténor de son ami, le grand brun s'avança dans la rue, John à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait sans la présence du Jeu de la Faucheuse, mais, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de se soucier de l'avenir. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un coup de coude de John dans ses côtes. Sans ralentir leurs démarches, Sherlock baissa la tête vers son compagnon.

\- Quoi ?

\- Me payer un verre ne sera pas suffisant pour t'excuser. Pas cette fois alors, en prime, tu me devras aussi des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit.

Sherlock soupira. Son protégé ne changerait jamais.

\- Entendu.

Le grognement bougon de l'ange déchu étira les lèvres fines de John en un imperceptible sourire...

 **oOo oOo oOo**

Ses ailes d'os largement déployées, la Faucheuse ôta une poussière inexistante sur l'épaule de son Westwood et observa depuis son perchoir, les deux compagnons qui marchaient ensemble. Puis, sans un mot, elle tourna son regard vers le corps qui gisait sans vie sur le toit de St-Bart.

Moriarty s'approcha de sa Marionnette et, avec un élégant repli d'aile cliquetante, il s'agenouilla près de la dépouille ensanglantée. Il tendit une main et plongea son index dans l'une des larges rigoles de sang à peine séché.

Avec une fascination morbide, l'ange de la mort porta son doigt teinté d'écarlate à hauteur d'yeux. Il contempla les reflets du soleil dans les perles de sang qui coloraient son doigt d'une touche de vie. Puis, il ferma les paupières et porta son doigt à sa bouche. Sa langue lécha le sang tandis que ses lèvres se refermaient délicatement sur l'extrémité de l'index.

Avec un bruit de succion presque obscène, La Faucheuse savoura le goût cuivré du sang et de la mort...

Sherlock avait gagné cette partie mais... Moriarty lui en préparait une nouvelle. Car, après tout... leurs vies étaient semblables à une histoire... à un conte de fée et... si Sherlock l'ange noir était le héros, La Faucheuse était le grand méchant... or, tout conte de fée digne de ce nom se devait d'avoir son grand méchant.

Sans Moriarty, Sherlock n'était rien. L'ange noir avait besoin de lui car... qui d'autre que la Faucheuse pourrait rivaliser avec Sherlock ? Sans énigme, la Mort ne donnait pas cher de l'état mental dans lequel se retrouverait l'ange déchu...

La Faucheuse se releva puis s'approcha du bord du toit. Les pointes de ses pieds au-dessus du vide, ses yeux observèrent pensivement les humains semblables à des fourmis qui passaient au-dessous de lui...

L'ange déploya ses ailes, les os prient une teinte dorée dans la lumière du soleil...

Moriarty les fit battre avec lenteur et puissance puis disparut.

* * *

 **C'est ainsi que s'achève cette fic ! C'est probablement l'UA qui m'aura donné le plus de fil à retordre pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement !**

 **Bref, finalement, ce wing!lock est une sorte de fusion entre une pré-série et un remaniement des saisons 1 et 2.**

 **J'espère que le mélange vous aura plu.**

 **Je ne remercierai jamais assez les courageux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de redécouvrir cette fic et surtout tous ceux qui ont laissé une review à chaque chapitre ! Et tout ceux (qui se reconnaîtront ;p ) dont la mémoire de poisson rouge m'a énormément fait rire avec « ah, ça c'était dans la première version ! Ah non !... Ah si ! Je sais plus » XD XD**


End file.
